


Forests Edge

by Autumnalmistress



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnalmistress/pseuds/Autumnalmistress
Summary: Will personal choice and love lead the clergy into the future? Or will archaic beliefs continue to reign?





	1. Chapter 1

She followed the scent of cigarette smoke to the furthest edge of the field, where she stood in the lengthening shadows of the treeline. The western sky was alight in shades of purple, pink, red and indigo as the sun steadily marched towards the horizon. The eastern sky, behind her, revealed its twinkling mantel of stars, planets and comets. She was too preoccupied with the task at hand to notice the beautiful scenery and instead focused on slowing her breathing as she gave her eyes time to adjust to the dwindling light. As she peered into the growing darkness, she could feel her heart pounding a terrifying rhythm in her chest and she could hear, in her own ears, the roar of the blood coursing through her veins. She took a few more, deep, calming breaths and placed her hands on the trunk of the tree to steady herself. She uttered a silent prayer for safe keeping, to whatever god or gods may be listening. As she looked along the border of the forest, where the darkness was deepest, she began to wonder if she had imagined the odor. Her vision detected nothing, least of all monsters of the darkness or nightmare creatures, here. She sighed softly and slowly lowered herself down the side of the tree to give her trembling legs a moment of rest. She laughed inwardly at the predicament her wild imagination had managed to land her in this time around. She had gone out for her usual sunset walk to the field. The beautiful wildflowers always looked especially enchanting as the last embers of sunlight faded across their fragile petals. As she had stood there, lost in thought and staring into the field with sleepy, half lidded eyes, she thought she had caught a view of something shining, or twinkling, across the field. She had rubbed her eyes to readjust her vision, thinking her tired eyes were simply playing tricks on her in the dying light. As she opened her eyes again, she saw no further indication of the twinkling she thought she had witnessed. This time, though, her nose was assailed by the distinct scent of cigarette smoke. She knew the odor well, as her Grandfather had been an avid smoker of both cigarettes and pipes. Against her better judgement, and in spite of her rising panic, she began to follow the scent, and it lead in the direction of where she believed she had seen the twinkling reflection of the sunset earlier. “Steady, girl!” she mentally berated herself as her treacherous feet propelled her further towards the edge of the forest and away from the scant amount of safety provided by the open field. Her mind was screaming for her to abort her mission, to turn and run to safety. But, her sense of intrigue would not permit her to turn around now. Her skin had broken out in gooseflesh as she crept closer to what she was sure would be the source of both the scent and the reflection. She snorted out a laugh, now sitting at the base of this tree, as she realized how ridiculous she would have appeared to anyone who had seen her mission. She likely seemed as intimidating as a frightened cat, peering around trees and seeking shelter in the shadows.

And her search had led her here. To the base of an oak tree, at the edge of the forest, in the dwindling light that dusk offered. Her heart pounding its own beat, her hands and legs shaking from the leveling off of adrenaline in her bloodstream, her mind exhausted and yet still racing with fear of the growing dark. She began to raise herself slowly from the foot of the tree, realizing with sudden urgency that she would be sentenced to wander home, alone in the dark, if she didn’t get on her way, with haste. As soon as she had herself steadily moving forward on her still unsure legs, she began to hum a tune to comfort herself on the journey home. The tune was familiar to her, and she often found herself humming it during moments of stress or anxiety. As she walked along, she had to fight back the urge to break into an outright run. Her active mind had her convinced that she was, occasionally, hearing footsteps behind her. But, when she would turn to check on the source of the sound, she would find nothing, and no one, there. “Silly woman, frightened of the dark”, she scolded herself quietly. She picked up the pace of her steps to a faster gait and resumed humming her tune. As she reached the middle of the field, her blood began to run cold as she realized that something, or someone, else was loudly humming along in time with her. She whirled around where she stood to confront her assailant. Her eyes were practically useless in the gathered dusk, and she slowly spun around every direction, trying to determine the source of the humming. Much to her surprise, the humming didn’t stop. Instead, it incrementally grew louder and clearer, as if the bearer of the tune was closing the distance between the two of them. She began to walk backwards in earnest, moving as quickly as she could in the uneven field. Suddenly, as the moon crept from behind a cloud and began to gently light the field, she caught a glimpse of what she could only identify as a demon. A creature with a dully shining metallic face featuring small slits for eyes, a sharp jutting chin, an elongated nose – and what appeared to be small horns sprouting from its forehead. The most horrifying aspect of the creatures face was its complete absence of a mouth. “It has no mouth at all!” her mind screamed amidst her panic. The creature stood no more than ten feet away, turning its head and craning its neck in a quizzical manner, almost as if it was studying her. She was still backing through the field, away from the creature, when her left foot shifted directly into a large hole and she fell backwards. She felt an immediate agony in her ankle, a searing pain radiating out from the joint. She cried out as she attempted to extricate her foot from its earthen prison, but to no avail. She found herself in the immediate grip of a massive panic attack, realizing that she was now trapped and noticing that the creature had closed the distance between the two of them to less than a couple of feet. She began to hyperventilate, yanking helplessly at her trapped appendage and trying to keep her mind from shutting down in the face of her sheer panic. Suddenly, she let out a strangled cry and fell limply to the earth. She had lost consciousness and was now at the mercy of the night, and the monster in the field.

From its vantage point, the creature watched the woman fall to the earth, lashing out and weeping. He also watched when her body fell like a ragdoll to the soil beneath her, and her struggling ceased. He took it as an opportunity to investigate this human in closer detail. As he closed the distance between the two of them, he could faintly hear her heart beating a steady rhythm and he could clearly hear light breaths escaping from her collapsed form. He knew then that she was still alive and he began to study her with interest. The creature sniffed the air around the human, deeply intrigued by the scent he detected. This human smelled delicate and slightly sweet. This was a sharp contrast to the human scents he was accustomed to in his daily encounters with them. He often found them to reek of sweat and alcohol, or cigarettes and worn-once-too-often clothes. This human’s scent was downright refreshing to the creature. He bent closer to breathe in more deeply of the air around her. Since he was leaning down even closer to the woman, he took time to study her with his eyes. He noticed her slightly tousled raven tresses, accented in a few places with reddish hues. He noticed her rounded face, and the full pout of her mouth. He noticed her long eyelashes and the freckles that played softly across her rosy cheeks. He saw her ample breasts swelling behind the confines of her clothes, and he noticed the soft curve of her bounteous hips. He noticed the delicate flesh of her neckline and he noticed the muscular appearance of her legs and arms. Her fingers were long and plump. His intrigue compelled him to reach out and touch her face and he found it warm and soft under his chilled touch. He realized that the human had lost consciousness but he wasn’t sure how or why. He looked her over again, trying to determine if there was a way for him to help her. Even though she likely thought him a monster, or worse, he couldn’t simply walk away and leave her in such a helpless state, and especially not in the dark of night. As he observed her, he noticed her left leg was bent at an awkward angle. Looking more closely, he could see that her foot was stuck in a hole. He attempted to gently lift her foot out of its confines, but realized that her shoe had wedged itself inside of the hole and was preventing removal of her foot. He worked his hands down towards her foot and slid two fingers between her shoe and her flesh. He worked his other hand to carefully tug her foot free from the shoe. He could feel the heat from her injured ankle and he could see the swollen flesh around the joint. He knew she wouldn’t make it far attempting to walk on that sort of injury. He kneeled next to her, considering what to do next.

The creature knew where the woman lived. He had been watching her comings and goings in the area for longer than he would care to admit. He had found some fascination in her daily activities. He had lost count of how many times he had stood, transfixed, at the edge of the forest, watching her as she gazed into the sunset. She was quite lovely to behold and beauty was his weakness. He saw so little of it in his dark existence. In spite of her beauty, he still wasn’t entirely sure what had prompted him to reveal his presence to her, today, of all days. The creature sighed internally and began to assess the woman once more. She stirred a little as he pondered and he knew he needed to work quickly. Abandoning all other options, the creature stooped down and gathered the woman into his arms. Lifting her gently, and marveling at how light she was, he began to move towards her cottage. He walked with a purpose, as he did not wish her to awaken in his arms. He knew that would not end well for either of them.  As he walked along he considered what he knew of the lady in his arms. He knew she lived in the cottage at the edge of the field. He believed she lived alone, as he had seen no sign of another human with her over the course of time that he had been watching her. This idea pleased him. He felt that the two of them were kindred spirits, for want of a better concept. Both of them seemed to enjoy nature and the solace that is found in it. They also both seemed to enjoy living alone. Or, at least, he preferred to live alone whenever he had the chance. His current set of circumstances, unfortunately, found him living with several other members of his own kind far too often. He realized that he had slowed his pace and he found that he was enjoying the feel of her in his arms. He found these realizations peculiar and unsettling. He picked up his pace again and returned his mind to other thoughts.   He knew that if his mission to help this human were discovered by the other members of his group, he would have to answer for it. And he would gladly accept the punishment for his actions if it meant ensuring her safety. He had made it to the gate at the edge of her garden. He balanced her weight on his one arm and leg, lowering his now free hand to work the latch on the gate, then swinging the gate open. He rebalanced her in both of his arms again, stepping through the gate and pushing it closed behind them with his foot. He saw that her cottage was dark inside but continued on to the door. Again, balancing her on one arm and over his knee, he worked the handle of her cottage to gain entry. Unfortunately, the door was locked and would not open. Panicking slightly, he considered what to do now. The woman stirred slightly in his arms again and the panic crept up another notch. Thinking quickly, he decided he had two options. He could simply lay the woman here, on the stoop of her cottage, and return to safety. Or…..he suddenly remembered something important. Looking down at her, he remembered where she kept her key – on a length of string, around her neck. Looking down at her again, he swallowed hard with the realization of what that meant.

Reaching down the front of her shirt, his fingers traced along the length of string, seeking out the key at the end. When he felt his fingers had gone further than was polite, he removed his fingers and tried to pull the key out with the string. The string pulled out from beneath her shirt a few inches, but then held fast and would not budge. She stirred again, this time moving her head to face his chest. Looking down at her, he felt a strange sensation in his chest. Shaking these peculiar sensations away, he realized what he needed to do. Taking a deep breath, he plunged his cool hand down the front of her blouse again. Her chest was red hot and the flesh was as soft as cashmere. He trembled a little as he pressed his hand further into her blouse, fingers searching for the key. As his fingers brushed over her firm bosom, he felt a need stirring deep within him. He began to knead the flesh of her breasts, gently at first, then increasing the pressure as he moved along. His fingers brushed over her sensitive nipples and he was surprised to find them hard against his fingers. His eyebrow raised at this discovery and he withdrew his hand from her top. Humans were peculiar creatures, to be sure, but he had no reason to suspect that they could exhibit signs of sexual excitement while unconscious. That being the case, he thought to himself, the only alternative would be that she was cold. It was fully dark now and he realized that she was without a jacket or even a shawl. Speeding his search, he thrust his hand back down the front of her shirt, racing his fingers along the string, almost exclaiming with joy as his fingers finally brushed the edge of the key. It was wedged deep between her breasts, and he thoroughly enjoyed the sensation of running his fingers across them once more while he retrieved the key. As he extracted the key, he felt a twinge of disappointment. 

The woman was lost in a dream, enjoying a lavish dinner with a masked suitor. She knew it was a dream because no man she knew had the means to provide such an elegant experience. There were crystal glasses that were full with the sweetest red wine. Fine china adorned the table and shining silver cutlery lined each plate, nestled atop linen napkins. The man in the mask did not speak, but kept his shocking blue eyes trained on her every move. Occasionally, he would bow his head and lower his eyes, as if encouraging her to go ahead with her meal. He did not eat, or drink, or speak………he simply watched her. She noticed that his mask was lacking a mouth, which could explain his lack of interest in the exquisite meal before them. She then looked down, noticing the richly detailed dress she was wearing. It was a forest green silk gown with flowing skirts, embellished with a satin trim and sash. It stood out against her pale skin and heightened the striking appearance of her amber eyes and deep auburn hair. She took in the room around her, noticing the heavy draperies over the large windows at the furthest end of the room, the shelves of books lining the western wall of the room, the large and ornately carved table at which they dined. She observed each intricate carving, trying to find a familiar scene, but was unable to. She took note of the large menagerie of candles throughout the room.

The room was entirely lit with candlelight. She lifted the crystal glass to her lips and sipped deeply of the sweet, red liquid. The man in the mask was still observing her. She lowered her head and eyes and smiled softly. When she raised her head again, the masked man was standing beside her at the table, with his right hand lowered out to her, twinkling blue-gray eyes inviting. She took his hand, noting how strong and calloused it was. He lifted her hand to his face and, sliding his mask back slightly, pressed his lips to the back of her hand. Then, while returning the mask to its rightful spot, he took a dramatic bow in front of her, and she stood and returned his gesture with a slight curtsy. He then moved in close to her, sliding his left hand around her waist, placing his cool hand at the curve of her back. He raised her right hand out with his own, and began leading her slowly in a dance. At first, she was confused because she could not hear any music. But then, as if responding to her thoughts, soft chamber music began to play and the candlelight softened around them. She had been looking past the masked man, over his shoulder, when he pulled her in closer to him, pressing her warm body firmly against his own, her overflowing cleavage pressing delightfully against his solid physique. She took note of how handsome he was, with his black suit perfectly tailored to his frame, a series of symbols embroidered in white down the breast and again along a sash that he wore at his waist. She looked into his eyes and found them to be mesmerizing. She couldn’t tear her gaze away. She felt her body growing warmer still, under the weight of his gaze, and she felt her body respond in ways that she never anticipated. The two of them were no longer waltzing. Their dance had degraded into a slow, gliding movement across the floor. Then it stopped all together. His chest heaving against hers, their hands locked tight. He slid his hand from behind her back, traced it up her side and neck, brushing aside her dark, slightly damp curls, coming to a stop with his forefinger under her chin. His eyes had gone dark with lust and were burning into her own, while her mouth fell open slightly at the anticipation of what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Constructive criticism and feedback always appreciated and welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

The creature balanced the woman over his thigh again, sliding the key into the door lock and sliding the bolt open. He threw the door open wide, in order to ensure he could get her through the door without injuring her. He gathered her body to his again, strode through the door, pushing it shut with his foot and surveyed the room. The cottage was small, only two rooms, and it was quite dark as the candle was not lit. His gifts enabled him to see clearly, even in the dark room, and he quickly made out the location of the bed, carried her over and gently placed her amongst the bedding, being sure to use care with her wounded ankle. He walked across the room in the other direction, locating a candle on the table, and lit it. He heard her stirring as he positioned her head on the pillows and noticed a small sigh escape her lips, which were spread in a slight smile. Another sigh escaped her and he noticed her face flush and her breathing became uneven. He was quite befuddled by this activity, but continued getting the woman positioned in the bed. Again, as he went about his task, he noticed how lovely she was. His hand reached out and gently stroked up her side and neck, brushing aside her dark, slightly damp curls and came to a stop under her chin. Suddenly her mouth fell open slightly and his body responded swiftly. He leaned his face closer to her own, tilting his mask back so that his mouth was free of the cumbersome device. His breathing was quickened as his lips came close to her own, his eyes closed in anticipation of what was to come.

As her eyes began to open, she sensed movement around her more than she saw it. She felt a cold chill wrap around her as if a source of warmth had been extinguished. As she became more aware of her surroundings, she realized she was in her own home, in her own bed and her ankle hurt like hell. The last thing she remembered was the creature in the field….and losing consciousness. Her heart beat quickened, wondering how she had wound up here in her own bed. Her hand shot to the string around her neck, only to find it in its rightful place. She let out a sigh of relief. Still, even the key being present didn’t account for how she had arrived at her present resting place. She wondered if one of the townsmen had found her in the field and decided to bring her home. Surely they would have woken her prior to doing so. Suddenly, her mind lapsed back to the wondrous dream she had been having, recalling keenly each detail and emotion it had provoked in her. The masked man with the enchanting eyes and the wonderful dance she had shared with him. As she remembered that it was all just a dream, that nothing so amazing would ever actually happen to her, a single tear slipped down her face. She felt her eyes begin to sting, threatening to overflow with a torrent of tears, when she felt a soft, cool hand brush the tear from her face. She lifted her eyes, heart racing, not certain whether she should be afraid or thankful for the kindness of the person who had been tending to her. She did not expect to have her breath stolen away when she looked directly into the deep steel blue eyes from her dream, glimmering behind the same silver mask. 

He had been watching her from the dark corner of the room as she finally regained consciousness. She truly was a sight to behold, but he watched, with an ache in his chest, as a singled tear rolled down her cheek, realizing that she was saddened. He licked his lips, tasting her sweet flavor still on them. He felt a dizzying sensation when he thought of the kiss he had placed on her tantalizing lips. This was a sensation that he was not at all accustomed to. His interactions with human women were usually activities that were reserved for dark alleys and decrepit back rooms - quick, angry releases of pent up sexual frustration for him. He was never sure what the human women got out of such animalistic ruts. He had always believed that human women were gentler, perhaps more sensual, than the women from his world. So far, his ideals had been proven incorrect. But, perhaps, this woman would prove his hypothesis to be true? 

The ghoul was shaken from his line of thoughts by her sudden touch. She held her breath, wondering if she were still dreaming. She thought she had been awake, but perhaps this was all an elaborate dream. She reached her hand up, seeking out his mask, sliding her fingers across the smooth metal and remembering each detail from her dream being identical. Her fingers trembled with surprise and something else, something much more carnal. She bit her lower lip while her fingers finished their search. Her fingers had found the brink of his mask and she began to dance them around the edge, closing in on his flesh, gauging his reaction as she got closer to his skin with each movement. His large and beautiful eyes continued to watch her with intrigue, as though he had never seen a woman before. Her breathing increased at this thought. Perhaps the two of them were more alike than she realized. At first, before she recognized him from her dream, she had been terrified of this…..man, she knew now that he was a man. Or, at least she thought he was. She had a vague memory of seeing him in the field before she lost consciousness. She realized quickly that he could not have been harboring thoughts of malicious deed towards her – if that were the case, why would he have bothered to free her and bring her to the safety of her own home? No, she felt no malice in this creature at all. Instead, she felt open and honest intrigue pouring off of him in waves. She was certain he felt the same energies stemming from her. She was completely enraptured with this man and she longed to speak to him. But she remembered from her dream that he didn’t speak. Was it the same here, in the waking world? Was he unable to speak? Her eyes softened while she looked at him, hopeful that he may be able to speak to her about who he is. 

He was frozen in place, a captive to her gentle touch. Truth be told, he should have moved away from her touch, escaped into the night. He knew that attaching himself to a human woman would cause him nothing but torment. He was certain of it. But, her touch was mesmerizing, a soft yet demanding sensation gliding along his face. It had been so long since anyone had wanted to touch him, wanted to know him. His breath caught in his throat as he felt her fingers glide across the skin of his jaw, sliding down along his chin and then back up across his lips. Unintentionally, a deep, breathy moan escaped his lips at the touch of her fingers. Her eyes widened and he knew she had heard him. Taking a chance, he reached his own hands up and captured her wrist where it was, holding her hand firmly in front of his mouth. He then slowly began to kiss each of her fingertips, allowing his lips to linger over each finger, finally ending with a soft kiss in the center of her palm, his warm breath washing over her skin in waves. He watched her face the entire time, noting her large amber eyes rolling closed as he kissed her palm. He placed her hand on her lap, and held it with his own, softly rubbing his thumb along her thumb as it lay in her lap. He was enthralled with this woman. Though she was, for all purposes, a stranger to him, he felt as if he had known her for lifetimes. The sadness in her eyes had faded as she looked at him. He felt as if she were looking into him. 

She could tell by the way his eyes crinkled behind his mask that he was smiling. He had not let go of her hand, and she had not let go of his hand. She could feel her face burning with excitement and growing increasingly pink as time stretched on. She felt as though he were struggling with some unspoken dilemma. She realized, suddenly, exactly what his dilemma was. She was far more at ease with this situation than he was, because she had already dreamt of him. She was at ease because she knew him. Well, perhaps she didn’t know him in the deepest sense of the phrase, but she knew him well enough to understand that there was no reason for either of them to hesitate. She decided that someone needed to take the lead, or else a great passion could wither and die here tonight. Her smile faltered at the thought of yet another opportunity stolen by the rule of societal norms. 

He saw her smile slide away, only to be replaced with a look that was nothing short of outright determination. His own smile faltered a little with the nervous thoughts of what could have wrought such a change in demeanor. Lightning fast she freed her hand from his, and sent her hands climbing up his long arms, slowly trailing fingers across his strong chest, up to his face where her fingers searched for flesh under the metal edge. Her breathing was quick and light. She was staring into those deep slate blue pools that were her only portal to the inside of his being. Her fingers danced along his jaw line, rapidly stroking the stubbly skin there and teasing ever closer to his lips. Her sudden movement had caused him to panic slightly, almost pulling away from her until he realized her intention. Now a raw hunger was evident in the stare she was giving him, her motions coaxing feelings from him that hadn’t surfaced in years. As her fingers gained clearance to his mask, a deep growl emerged from somewhere deep inside of him. Her eyes widened with surprise, as did his own, only to be followed by a sultry gaze that only stoked the fire he had begun to realize was already smoldering deep inside of him. He took a chance, as he felt her fingers dancing along his lips, and sucked one of the soft digits into his warm mouth. He swirled his tongue around her finger, savoring the sweet yet salty taste of it. A breathy whimper escaped her, an inviting sound to his ears, and he intended to accept the invitation. 

She very slowly removed her finger from his hot mouth. Her breath was unsteady as she recovered from her carnal reaction to his suggestive actions. She could not, and would not, deny the carnal lust she was feeling. She had been alone for so long. That thought gave her pause. Was she responding to him in this manner simply out of loneliness, out of a longing for interaction with someone…anyone? She shook her head to clear such ill thoughts away. She didn’t want to spoil this moment by questioning why she felt this way. While he watched her inner struggle, he could see her emotions dance across her face. He knew she was struggling – all humans struggled with their baser needs on some level. As he watched her, his mind wandered and he began to see something there in his mind’s eye. A scene unfolding that was like a story from days gone by. 

Two people were sharing an exquisite meal in a candlelit hall. When he was finally able to see the people clearly, he almost gasped when he realized he was looking at himself and her. He grinned behind his mask, realizing that he was picking up her thoughts. Sometimes, when he least expected it, he could tune in on peoples personal thoughts. He never intentionally used this gift, and he only had a few experiences with it, so each time it happened it was fascinating. He relaxed and tried to allow his connection to her mind to linger as long as possible. When the connection finally faded, he knew what he needed to do. He leaned in close to her, breathing deeply of her scent and feeling the heat radiating from her body, sliding his chin close to her shoulder, placing his lips close to her ear, he whispered “May I have this dance?” He watched as her eyes floated shut and the breath caught in her throat. She willed herself to breath and opened her eyes to find his blue gray eyes staring directly into her own. She had no idea how he knew about her dream – but he must have deduced it somehow. How else would he have known to ask such a question? 

She suddenly realized that they wouldn’t be sharing any dances anytime soon, however. A rueful smile played across her lips as she looked down to her injured ankle. “I would love to dance with you again.” she let slip before realizing what she had said. He caught the reference to the dream and a smile spread across his features behind the mask, his eyes twinkling as she searched his face for a reaction to her words. His hand was now lightly tracing designs across the top of the comforter, and she moved her own hand on top of his. “I’m just not entirely certain how I will manage with my ankle being in its present condition.” she said as a heavy sigh escaped her. His eyes widened as he realized that he had overlooked her injury. He had allowed himself to get so carried away by the images he had had seen in her mind that he hadn’t considered her hurt ankle. His eyes closed as he mentally berated himself for being so thoughtless. She played her fingers softly across the back of his hand and then laced her fingers into his. “It would be lovely to spend some time with you, even if we can’t share a dance at this precise moment.” she said softly. His eyes brightened and he lifted her hand to his face, sliding his mask up enough to place a warm kiss on the back of her hand. She blushed and lowered her eyes while a smile spread across her face. “Does that mean you will stay for a while?” she asked, looking up in hope of a response. He nodded his response and then proceeded to look around the cottage. He knew she wouldn’t be able to be up and about on her ankle for some time. 

“Stay put – I’ll be back shortly.” he said with a hint of a smile in his voice. He spied what appeared to be the kitchen and made his way towards it. She dozed off while she sat there considering what he may be up to. She heard no noise coming from anywhere in the cottage, but she knew he was still there. She saw him head in the general direction of the kitchen and, as if to second her hopes, her stomach let out a growl so loud she was certain he had heard it. She chuckled softly to herself and pulled the comforter up over her arms. She was sleepy and her arms felt chilly. As she nestled back down in the softness of her bed, she closed her eyes hoping the dream would return. Much to her surprise, the dream did not return, but instead was replaced by a different dream altogether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Constructive criticism and feedback always appreciated and welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

He rummaged through the kitchen, pulling out various ingredients. He knew she was hungry. As he was closing the lid on the pot of water, he heard her stomach growl. She must be practically starving if her stomach was growling loudly enough for him to hear it from across the cottage. He smiled softly under his mask. Humans really were fragile creatures. He turned his attention to the cutting board, and began chopping up a variety of vegetables. His mind wandered while he worked. He knew his group was definitely wondering where he was by now. He shook his head softly while he considered the punishment he would receive when he finally did return. But spending time with her had been more than worth the cost. He opened the cupboard and retrieved a jar. He poured it into a pan and stirred in the vegetables. He checked on the boiling water – almost ready. As he waited, he stretched his arms and legs, and rubbed absentmindedly at his lower back. He was feeling stiff and sore. He imagined what it would be like to curl up in her soft bed and wrap his arms around her, cradling her through the night. He almost purred at the sensations that came to mind. He had never spent an entire night with a human woman. He had never been granted the opportunity to simply enjoy their form and presence, with no sexual pressures being levied on him. He sighed audibly at the idea that he was simply some sort of glorified male whore to most of the women he encountered. It frustrated him to no end because he knew he was so much more than that. He understood the nature of who he was and what his purpose was in his group. He understood that he was playing the role that he had been assigned. But, still, he felt empty at times, in spite of the marvels of the flesh that were presented to him on an almost nightly basis. There had been many nights when he had refused the attentions of the crowds that always thronged around them. He had instead found himself wandering aimlessly into the dark night, mind deep in thought. He wasn’t sure why he was struggling with these notions. None of the others of his kind seemed to struggle as he did. They fully accepted their role and embraced it with abandon. He had witnessed it first hand on many occasions. Perhaps their leader was right. Perhaps this wasn’t his destination after all. The rapid boil of the water in the pot brought him out of his thoughts. He continued preparing the meal, his mind blessedly silent while he concentrated on the task at hand. 

She knew was dreaming again. She felt light as a feather in this strange hall. Sconces dimly lit the dark hallway as her feet moved silently along the ornate rug that stretched down the length of the passage. Huge wooden doors appeared every so often to her right and left as moved cautiously along. She had no idea where she was or what she was doing. She pressed on down the corridor, listening intently for the sound of anyone else. She was rewarded with stone cold silence. The air in the hallway was chilly but smelled lightly of some long forgotten scent. Her mind could not place the odor but it was familiar all the same. She looked down to see that she was now wearing a thin satin gown of the deepest ruby shade she had ever seen. It was a loosely fitted long gown, lightly sweeping the tops of her feet, with a Queen Anne neckline and long delicate lace sleeves. She smiled at the beautiful simplicity of the gown. She felt like a princess, although she was not sure why she was dressed in such a fashion. She continued down the hallway, slowing in front of each door to see if she could hear any sounds emanating from within. Each door she passed was eerily silent. She began to feel uneasy and fearful, so she picked up the pace at which she was moving. Looking ahead, she realized that the passage did not go on forever but came to a dead end. She was passing the third to the last of the doors when she heard the handle of the door move and watched as the door swung open with an eerie creak. She froze where she was, standing just outside of the door, waiting to see who, or what, would appear from within this room. A thin beam of light played out from inside of the room and she could feel warmth flooding out into the hallway. She hadn’t realized she had become so chilled during her wandering. She turned to face the door as it opened even further, far enough for her to see the form that was hovering just inside the door. Suddenly a hand shot out from behind the door, clamping around her arm, dragging her into the room. She didn’t even have time to cry out or try to escape. The door shut behind her with an audible click and she stood in this new room, face downcast, shivering from equal combinations of fear and cold. She could feel the occupant of the room circling her slowly. She imagined they were appraising her appearance, or considering who she was and why she was there. The figure stopped directly in front of her and closed the distance between the two of them. She suddenly felt chilled fingers along the edge of her chin. She responded to the gentle insistence of the motion and raised her face to look into the face of the form before her. Her eyes widened as she found herself staring into familiar orbs. He saw the recognition dawn on her face, and he tilted his mask back as he leaned close to her and began peppering her neck with passionate kisses. Her body immediately responded to his touch and a deeply erotic moan left her lips. 

He had just finished plating up their meals in the kitchen. Balancing the tray on his large and sturdy hand, he walked back across the cottage. While she rested, he had cleared the nightstand off and had left a single lit taper burning. He had pulled a chair up next to the bed and now he slid the tray across the seat of the chair. Taking great care with the items he had labored over, he arranged the plates of food on the nightstand. He gently placed two long-stemmed glasses on the tray and walked back to the kitchen to retrieve the bottle of wine he had selected. He sauntered back into the room with the wine bottle in hand, humming softly to himself. He had removed the cork from the bottle previously, so as not to disturb her until he had finished setting out their meal. When he had finished pouring the wine into the glasses, he turned around to wake her. To his surprise, however, she was already awake and she was staring at him with keen interest, her face flushed and her body covered in a light sheen of sweat. “I trust you were able to rest well?” he asked her. She eyed him intently, her tongue darting out to moisten her lips, as she replied “I did sleep. My rest was, however, disrupted by a remarkable dream.” He raised his eyebrow in surprise as he asked “Was it a nightmare?” to which she responded with a tinkling laugh. “No, it was no nightmare. It was the best sort of dream….” she murmured languidly. “The sort of dream where you wish it would turn into reality.” she finished. She looked up at him with a tired half-smile and then noticed the plates of food. Her smile stretched into a full smile and she said “Did you do all of this?” He nodded and proceeded to turn his attentions to getting her fed. He knew she must be famished. He started by handing her a glass of wine. She took the dainty glass and breathed deeply of the fruity contents. The wine had a lovely aroma, sweet with undertones of spice. She smiled when she stopped to consider where the wine had come from, as she did not keep wine in her cellar except around the holidays when she might receive a guest or two. “It is a vintage wine from my own personal collection” he said as he also took a moment to enjoy the scent of the wine – he did not go into detail about he it had arrived here. He brought his glass close to hers, gently tapping the two glasses together, a mumbled “Cheers” and then they were both sipping from their glasses. He set his glass on the nightstand after his first sip and proceeded to place the tray he had brought the food in with across her lap. She was amazed by how he took care of even the smallest detail. She shuffled herself as upright in the bed as she could manage and positioned the tray in her lap. He turned and retrieved a plate of food and placed it on the tray. He turned again and then placed a linen napkin and silverware next to her plate. He gently lifted the cover from her plate and placed it beside the nightstand on the floor. She was overwhelmed by the delicious smells coming off of her plate and her stomach growled loudly in approval. She blushed a bit at the sound, embarrassed that he could hear it. He chuckled softly and then stated “I hope you like pasta. Now eat – before you starve to death!” She could see his impatience for her to try his creation, so she quickly retrieved her fork and took a large bite of the pasta dish. “This is wonderful!” she exclaimed. It was delicious and she did not hesitate to continue taking bite after bite. As she took a momentary break to sip her wine, she noticed that he had taken a seat in the chair he had placed next to the bed and was attempting to eat his own meal while using the nightstand as a table. He looked uncomfortable and awkward trying to fold his large frame into the small space. She cleared her throat and patted the bed next to her. “Why don’t you sit here next to me? There is plenty of room here and it would be far less uncomfortable.” she offered. He swallowed hard and then shook his head in the affirmative as he began picking up his plate. “As you wish.” he replied through a nervous smile behind his mask. A short time later, they were side by side in her large bed, eating in companionable silence. “It truly is a wonderful meal. Thank you so much for preparing it.” she purred, laying her head on his shoulder. He had poured them both another glass of wine before he had joined her in the bed and he could tell that it was having quite an effect on her. He gently stroked her hair as she lay with her head resting on him. She sighed contentedly and then proceeded to continue enjoying her meal. When they had both finished their meals, he had gently extracted himself from the bed and cleaned up the dishes and any sign of their meal. He intentionally left the wine and the glasses – he sensed he would need a few more glasses of wine before this night was over. 

He returned from washing the meal dishes and tidying the kitchen to find her sipping her glass of wine and leafing through the pages of a book. “Where did the book come from?” he questioned, thinking she had been walking around on her injured ankle. She chuckled softly and then lifted the edge of the comforter to show him the stash of books she kept hidden under the side of the mattress. “I don’t always sleep well, so I keep these here to keep me company on the longer nights.” she replied matter-of-factly. He grinned from ear to ear behind his mask. This woman was an intrigue through and through. He came to stand near the edge of the bed and took his own wine glass in hand to sip from it. He gently turned the front cover of the book closed to see what tome she was engrossed in. “Cemetery Stories” the title declared. He could feel the heat radiating from her as he returned the book to its original position for her to continue her reading. He stared at her in wonder – he had never encountered such a woman. She was truly an independent soul. He took another large gulp of his wine then, summoning all of his courage, crawled onto the bed to sit beside her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Constructive criticism and feedback always appreciated and welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Unbeknownst to him, she had finished not one but two glasses of wine while he had been cleaning up after dinner. She was quite tipsy and was feeling downright giddy. When her visitor attempted to crawl over her in order to sit beside her on the bed, she had taken full advantage of his position and leaned in to steal a kiss. While he was hovering over her legs, supporting his weight with his arms while trying to avoid her injury, she had leaned forward and, in one deft move, shifted his mask back to expose his lips. Frozen with uncertainty over what she would do next, he took in a sharp breath and looked at her. In the next moment, she crashed her lips into his, kissing his mouth with unbridled abandon. Overcome with surprise and desire, he returned the kiss, gently running his tongue over her lower lip. She moaned against his mouth as she felt his tongue slide over her lower lip, and then she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, applying gentle suction to his full lip. He could feel his restraint slipping and he broke the kiss in order to buy himself time to calm down – and breath. After his lips left hers, he continued his travels to the opposite side of the bed. 

Before she could say a word to him, he had leaned towards her, wrapping his strong arm around her waist, and slid her closer to him. He could feel the heat radiating off of her body and he could now smell the wine on her breath. She looked into his absorbing gray eyes as she slid her hand inside of his, caressing his thumb with her own. He leaned in towards her and raised his other hand to her cheek. He gently caressed her pinkened cheek with his calloused thumb, running his thumb back and forth over her soft skin. She closed her eyes involuntarily, allowing herself to be fully immersed in the sensations of the moment. A gentle rumble emanated from his chest as he, too, lost himself to his senses. He gently wrapped his strong hand around the back of her neck, pulling her face closer to his. “I don’t even know your name.” he breathed to her. “Nor I yours.” she murmured in return. “My name is Omega. I am a Nameless Ghoul in the servitude of Papa Emeritus III.” He replied, with a playful bow from his waist. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Omega” she giggled and grinned. “My name is Waverley, proprietor of the fine cottage you find yourself sitting in.” she said through her smile. The smile fell from her lips, and then she said “And I am in your debt for bringing me home following my mishap in the field.” Omega smiled behind his mask, his eyes crinkling with the rise of his cheeks. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, too, Waverley.” He rumbled. In the same instant, he leaned behind her to blow out the taper, as he slid his mask off completely. He then returned to claim her lips with his own. 

As soon as he had freed his face of the cumbersome mask, he returned his attentions to Waverly. He leaned in and gently pressed his forehead against hers. She was surprised to feel the coolness of his soft flesh instead of the coolness of his mask. She slowly raised her hands to each side of his face, running her fingers across each of his features, slowly committing each curve and angle to memory. Her hands were trembling with raw emotion. So many thoughts careened through her mind that she was almost overwhelmed. Her breathing was coming in short gasps and she felt conflicted. She was amazed by this beautiful soul she found herself embracing. “Omega”, she softly whispered while she thought to herself, “the ending”. And gods, she knew he could be her ending here tonight. She felt tremulous, on the edge of unraveling and loosing herself to every sensation she could find while she had him. But something else played at her mind. She barely knew this man, knew nothing of him other than his name and his ability to cook. What kind of woman threw herself at a complete stranger? Her thoughts played in the back of her mind, even as her body became a traitor to those thoughts. 

The sensation of Waverly running her fingers so gently over his face had him frozen. He was afraid to move – afraid to break the spell she was casting over him. He had never allowed a human woman to entice him in this way - to use his senses to heighten his emotional and carnal response. It was an intense sensation, to allow yourself to be at the mercy of another’s actions and desires. He was lost in her touch, listening to her breath coming in short gasps, feeling the heat intensify as the two of them grew more comfortable with each other. He felt a wave of primal lust as he suddenly heard her lightly whisper his name. In that moment, he knew he needed to claim her, make her his. He wanted to have all of her and he wanted to give her all of him. He had never felt such intense emotions for a woman before. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, drawing her into his lap, being careful to slide her injured leg across his own lap carefully. As soon as he had her positioned where he wanted her, he slid his hands up along her curves, finally reaching the sides of her face. He pulled her face towards his own, finding purchase with his own lips pressed gently to hers. As their kiss deepened, he drew both hands further up, into her hair, working his fingers into her raven tresses and drawing her mouth even closer into his own. He felt like he could not get enough of her hot mouth, that he could not get close enough to her to satisfy his craving for her. She was returning the depth of his kiss and then she slid her tongue across his lips, seeking admittance to his own. He granted her what she desired, slightly parting his lips to permit her tongue access. She slid her tongue in to his mouth softly, tasting him and feeling each aspect of his own tongue, teeth and lips. She swirled her tongue around his own, earning a deep rumble of approval from Omega. 

She heard Omega growl in approval as their tongues danced in unison. She worked her hands gradually along his sides, feeling the smooth dark fabric that made up his attire and his strong form underneath. She took heed of her motions and his response to them, noticing how certain touches caused his breathing to hasten or caused his eyes to slide shut. She worked her hands further down, hanging on to his hips and slightly digging her fingers into the delicate flesh there, which caused Omega to roll his hips up towards her hands. When she felt his hips roll up toward her buttocks, a wave of heat spread through her core. She was amazed at how primal her responses to him were. She leaned her head down and tucked her face along his neck, nibbling and kissing at the tender flesh there. His head lolled back and a deep moan escaped him while her lips worked their magic. His grip around her waist loosened and his hands slid further down, one resting high on one thigh, the other gently kneading her fleshy bottom. His breathing was ragged and she could feel heat rolling off of him in waves now. She worked her hands further down his hips, smoothing her fingers along the crease of his thigh, then working her fingers into the fleshy muscles of his thighs, gliding her fingertips along the interior line of his legs. His breath caught in his throat as his body betrayed his desire. She could feel his firm length now, pressing against her buttocks. She grinned wickedly as she ground herself against him. She heard him curse quietly in a foreign tongue as he wrapped his arms firmly around her waist. He lifted her up slightly and adjusted himself beneath her, spreading his thighs a little wider so that he could balance her across his lap. 

With his hands now free, he began to smooth his hands along her arms gently, working from her wrists and ending with his hands sliding down from her collarbone and over her breasts. He stilled as his palms slid across her sensitive buds, feeling them pressing firmly at the fabric they were confined by. He gently worked at the area, pinching them between his fingers at times, circling them with his open palms at others. Then he lowered his head to meet his hands, kissing each breast and enjoying the weight of them in his hands. He moved his hands to the hem of her shirt and he looked into her eyes deeply. He opened his mouth to ask her permission, to be certain that she wanted him to continue. He needed to feel her soft skin under his ministrations. Before he could get a word out, however, she had placed her hands over his own, closing his fingers around the fabric and pulling the blouse up over her head. He tossed the shirt onto the floor and quickly returned his hands to the prize.

Waverly was now the one frozen in fear. She hadn’t been this close to a man in too long. She was nervous at what he would think of her form, of how she would feel or respond to his ministrations. Her smile faded and her eyes began to brim with tears. She was terrified that she was going to be a disappointment. Omega noticed her change in demeanor and knew her precise concerns. He could see the self doubt clouding her teary eyes. He moved his hands gently over her body, in reverse from bottom to top, ending with his warm hands caressing her now damp cheeks. “You are so beautiful.” He whispered into her ear, gently kissing her cheek and sliding down to place tender kisses along her neck and collarbone. She smiled lightly when she heard him whispering in her ear. She wanted to believe that he truly felt that way. He leaned in again and softly stated “I know you may have your doubts about how I truly feel about your appearances, but please believe me when I say that I have never had the pleasure of being with such a lovely woman. Your touches and kisses are maddening and I would like to know more of you, if you are so inclined.” Her face beamed as he spoke, her fears relieved and her hopes met. Now she took his face in her hands, gently cupping his jawline in her trembling hands, gently pressing her lips to his own. Then she pulled away from him, to look in his beautiful blue-gray eyes. “I want to know more of you, as well.” She said, as she smoothed her hands down his arms and intertwined her fingers with his own. Omega smiled gently, pulling his hands free, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her off of his lap to nestle her in the softness of the bed once again. 

Omega had begun feeling some amount of doubt about his interactions with Waverly. He was overwhelmed with emotions that he had never felt towards a woman before and he was anxious that he was moving too quickly into something that left him feeling underprepared. He meant every word he had spoken to her a few moments before. She was intoxicating to him. Every kiss, every touch, left him craving more. But, something else was lingering just below his conscious, in the back of his mind. He felt an overwhelming urge to protect Waverly, to keep her safe, especially from the likes of himself. This thought alone should have confused him enough to take pause. But, it was another thought that truly made his decision a struggle. As he had nestled her down in the bedding, her hands holding onto his shoulders, he had felt a truly unsettling thought. What if she was not truly prepared to receive him? What if it turned out that he was simply using her body, as he had so many others, and his emotions were just jumbled because of the pity he had taken on her due to her injury? After all, he reasoned, it was likely that his presence was what had caused her injury in the field. He shook his head, trying to scatter these unpleasant thoughts. Waverly watched him, realizing his inner struggle. She turned her torso towards him, as he sat next to her on the bed now, and cupped his hands gently in her own. “Please tell me what is bothering you, Omega?” she said softly. He sighed deeply, stroking the backs of her hands with his fingers. “I’m afraid that you are not aware of what you are asking of me.” He stated quietly. “When you said you wanted to know more of me, that was an invitation. I am not obligated to offer what you seek, but by offering yourself to me, you have left the door open. And I am afraid that what you are seeking is not what you truly desire.” Waverly’s eyes widened at his words. “What do you mean? Why would I say that I wanted to know more of you if I didn’t mean it? I understood my words very clearly.” She stated tersely.

Omega continued to softly rub the back of her hands as he continued. “I do not want to create confusion, nor do I wish to take advantage of you in any way. I want to be clear in my intent, and I want you to understand what I foresee happening.” He stated carefully. “Omega…” Waverly began to interject, but Omega raised his hand gently to stop her. “Please. Let me finish what I need to say and then you are free to make your decision, which I will abide with.” He stated. Waverly nodded and grasped his hand again as he continued. “I must remind you that I am a ghoul, a creature of the dark lord, and your interactions with me could….tarnish your eternal soul.” He dropped his head as he spoke. “Additionally, being that I am a ghoul, I have carnal needs that are quite different from that of a typical man. If you choose to be with me, as you stated you desire, I must warn you that I am not always in full control of my faculties during such times and I cannot guarantee what version of me will be evident during our time together.” Waverly had not considered any of these points but was rolling them around in her mind now. “And, last but not least, due to my obligations with my group, I will not be able to stay with you frequently or for any length of time.” He looked into her face again “But please do not doubt that I will come to you at every opportunity to claim you as my own.” Waverly felt her earlier concerns disappear. He wanted her and he wanted her for more than just one night. Omega was still looking into her face, waiting for her response. “Waverly” he said, “I need to know what your desire is.” Waverly leaned in closer to him, and said “I stand by my earlier choice. I want you, Omega. I’m tired of being alone. I haven’t connected with another human, or anyone, in so long, and we do connect. I can’t ignore that connection. So, I will tell you again. I want you. I want to be with you. Tonight and any night that I may have you.” She finished her statement by sweetly kissing his lips. He wrapped his strong arms around her tightly. “As you wish. Every night, and day, if I can make it so.” He replied softly against her lips. 

As the two of them kissed, Omega came up with an intriguing idea. The grin he was feeling on the inside spread to his mouth and Waverly felt it pressed against her own lips. She knew he was up to something and she was curious. “What are you plotting in that head of yours?” she asked him with a smile after she gently broke their kiss. He chuckled softly and took her hands into his own, leveling his gaze into her eyes. “I was wondering how my intermittent visits could work out to our mutual benefit. I think I have an idea, if you would be interested.” He said proudly. “Oh? A plan? I would certainly love to hear it.” She replied. Grinning from ear to ear, he pulled her closer to him and, from nowhere, presented a beautiful bouquet of wildflowers. She gasped as she took the lovely offering and pressed it to her nose, inhaling of the lovely scent, pondering where he could have acquired them. He looked into her face, a gentle smile playing at his mouth, and said “I would like to court you, if you would be so inclined.” Waverly felt her eyes begin to tear up at his thoughtful gesture. No human man had ever considered courting her properly, and here a ghoul was asking for permission to court her. Her mind swam, marveling at what a strange day it had truly been. Omegas eyes searched her face for an answer, waiting to hear her decision. Waverly rested a finger along her chin, her eyes darting here and there, as if considering his offer. She waited until Omega began to tense up, perhaps fearing her response, before she giddily placed her hands on each side of his face and practically squealed “Yes! That sounds like a lovely idea!” before showering his face and neck with kisses. 

Omega held Waverly until she slept soundly, tucked into the crook of his arm, breath lightly wafting against his neck and shoulder. His mind was overwrought with the thoughts of the day, a cacophony of excitement, fear and uncertainty simultaneously rushing through his thoughts. He closed his eyes against the strain of his emotions and thoughts, willing his mind to be silent and his heart to slow its beat, just for a few moments. When he opened his eyes again, he noticed that the sun had begun its ascent into the eastern sky and he knew that he must get back to his group. Sighing heavily, he leaned down and gently kissed Waverly’s lips. A small smile played across her lips, while she slept, at his warm mouth against her own. “Until another night, min kärlek.” He whispered softly. Then he carefully climbed out of the warmth of her bed, clad himself in his customary garb and headed towards the door. Stealing a final longing gaze at Waverly, he secured his mask over his face and headed out of the cottage. He made certain that he secured the door of the cottage firmly before he continued his walk across the field, into the faintest light of dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Constructive criticism and feedback always appreciated and welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Waverly awakened to the warmth of the early afternoon sun spilling into her bed. She stretched and yawned, noticing the dull pain from her ankle. The events of the previous evening came rushing back to her and her hand flew to the opposite side of the bed, only to find it empty and chilled. Sitting up in her bed, she pulled the covers away from her legs and took a moment to inspect her ankle. The swelling had gone down and the pain was much reduced from the previous night. The ankle was still tender to the touch, and had begun to show signs of bruising, but it seemed that it was not broken, thankfully. 

Slowly, she worked her legs over the side of the bed and placed both feet on the floor. She was prepared to feel agonizing pain from her hurt ankle, but the pain was not intolerable. She used the nightstand to gently raise herself out of the bed, being sure to put most of her weight on her good ankle. Once she was up and moving, she slowly worked her way out of the bedroom, expectantly searching for those gray blue eyes. To her dismay, it appeared that he was not here, after all. A frown made its way across her mouth, and secret fears wormed their way into her heart and mind. Shaking her head, she mentally reminded herself that Omega had told her that he wouldn’t be able to stay, and if he had intended to mislead her, he wouldn’t have told her even that much. And he had also been the one to ask her for a courtship, instead of simply taking what she was so willingly offering. She realized her head hurt. She wasn’t sure if it was from the wine or from her thoughts. She rubbed at her temples and headed to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

Her mind kept her occupied until she heard the screeching whistle of the tea kettle, alerting her that the water was boiling and ready. She rose from the chair in the kitchen and moved toward the stove to remove the kettle from the fire. She had her tea and teacup ready to receive the water at the small table. As the tea steeped, she took a moment to peer out the window. It was a lovely sunny day, a good portion of which she had slept away or daydreamed away. She had a few chores to tend to today and she was glad that her list was shorter than usual. After she finished her cup of tea, and two biscuits with jam from her pantry, she threw on her clothes and headed outside to complete the day’s work. In spite of her earlier concerns, her worries about Omega were whisked away in the busy chores of the day.

A distance away, at his own abode, Omega had been correct about the reception he expected upon his return home. His brothers, dressed in the same manner as himself, began lobbing questions at him the moment the turn of the door handle alerted them to his presence. He tried to fend off their questions with clipped responses and vague replies. All of their questions died in the air, though, when their leaders shadow loomed in the doorway. He was a menacing looking man, with an imposing air. He wore a mask, the same as Omega and his brothers, but his mask had the appearance of a skull, and it fit his somber personality. His ornate robes, adorned with grucifixes and lush detailing, were similar in appearance to those worn by the pope of the Catholic church. The ghouls all called him Papa, but he was not their true father, and his full name was Papa Emeritus III. He was the third successor in the line that his oldest brother had created centuries before. Omega knew he would have to talk with him about his absence. Emeritus’ dual colored irises, one white and one deep green, bore into Omegas own eyes. His gaze was unsettling, to say the least. “Omega” he heard Papa say “Please meet me in my office. I feel we have much to discuss.” Omega nodded stiffly in agreement and Emeritus strode back down the hallway silently.

All of the ghouls had cast their eyes to the floor in Papa’s presence, but now they dared to look at Omega with concern. Omega looked at each of them in turn, nodded deftly, and followed Papa down the hallway. He knew these paths well and he stopped directly in front of the last door on the left hand side of the hall. Lingering in the doorway, he cleared his throat softly to ensure that Emeritus knew he was there. “Yes. Come in, my son.” Emeritus said darkly. He was seated behind his desk – an ornate and bulky furnishing, hand crafted centuries ago. Omega walked across the threshold of the room and stood before Emeritus.  
“Please. Sit.” Emeritus stated and gestured towards the chair near Omega. Omega nodded and sat as instructed. “Now…” Emeritus said quietly “I am sure you know why I have asked for your presence.” He finished. “Yes. I am sure I do.” Omega replied matter-of-factly. “Would you care to explain your absence?” Emeritus continued. “I was with…….someone.” Omega finished weakly. “Hmmm….with someone in the usual fashion?” Emeritus pried, his eyes shining dangerously. “Not in the usual sense, no.” Omega replied, taking a deep breath and following up with “I was helping a human woman. Her name is Waverly.” Emeritus lifted his chin and sniffed slightly as an evil grin spread over his features. “Helping, you say? A human woman? How so? I do hope it involved some carnal exploration.” he admonished Omega. Omega sighed heavily and said “There was carnal lust, to be sure, but not much by way of exploration. Waverly was injured, likely due to my presence, and I felt it unwise to leave her injured and helpless.” Omega spoke bravely. He knew what his punishment could be for helping a human and a slight shiver danced up his spine at the thought. “She was injured due to your presence? Did you injure her?” Papa probed. “No, I didn’t injure her. I frightened her in a field.” Omega responded “I had been watching her, for several weeks, and last night my presence was revealed to her.” “I see. So, she was injured due to your reckless behavior.” Emeritus finished, folding his hands together on the desktop. “Omega, så full av medkänsla, you are aware of the punishment that could be enforced as a consequence to your errant behavior?” Omega nodded in the affirmative, casting his eyes down while preparing to hear his punishment. Papa sighed heavily, twiddling his fingers along the surface of the desk, a look of contemplation in his eyes.

As the silence stretched on uncomfortably, Papa smiled softly. “You have always had the heaviest cares, the kindest heart, my son.” He said calmly. “I understand where your heart was in your attempt. I just can’t understand where your heart is now. Why I feel a sense of change about you.” Papa continued. Omega thought of Waverly, and a smile played across his face behind his mask, his gray eyes sparkling in the dim lighting of Papas office. A look of understanding swept over Papa features and he nodded in comprehension. “I see. Dare you put voice to what you are planning?” he inquired. Omega nodded, and leaned over the desk slightly, quietly telling Papa of his plans. A grin crept across the dark leaders face as his ghoul unveiled his plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Constructive criticism and feedback always appreciated and welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

Emeritus listened carefully to Omegas plan, hoping to hear some portion that would enable him to carry out his own devious plot. Emeritus knew that Omega must be punished. He knew too well what would happen if the rest of the clergy knew that a ghoul had been so deviant and had gone without punishment. Order must be kept and the rules of the clergy were clear. 

Emeritus sighed inwardly. He did hate to punish his own precious ghouls, even if their infractions were pronounced. He hated to punish Omega most of all. Omega had always been the most disenchanted of all of the ghouls. He was always aloof and distant, never caring to partake in the sinful pleasures that the rest of them enjoyed. That isn’t to say Omega didn’t participate, he just didn’t seem to gain as much pleasure from the activities as the others. Papa had taken him under his own advisement years before when Omega had come to him with questions over whether he should leave the clergy. Omega knew that to leave the clergy meant death, but the ghoul was so distraught over living as an immortal in such discontent that he felt that dying was the better option. Emeritus was lost in his own thoughts when he heard Omega ask “Papa, what is your opinion of my plan?” Emeritus was embarrassed to realize that he hadn’t heard anything but the beginning of the plan due to his own train of thought. Thinking quickly, he decided to play as though he was putting deep consideration into the plan. He rubbed his chin with a gloved hand gently, then looked at Omega and said “I need to give more consideration to the ending of your plan. Can you give me more details about it?” to which Omega nodded the affirmative.

A while later, Omega was resting in his own room, watching the dying light of the day, and dreaming of Waverly. He had taken the undershirt she had discarded the night before, and he was now holding it close to his nose, inhaling her scent and wondering what she was up to. Little did he know, Waverly had done much the same. She had kept his handkerchief, which had fallen from his pocket, and was now holding it gently and smiling as she thought of him. She was watching the sunset from her porch tonight, as her ankle was not in the best of shape following the day’s chores. He felt his eyelids grow heavy with exhaustion and realized that he was beginning to nod off. She stood from her seated position and headed in to her house to clean up for the night. “Goodnight, Omega, wherever you are.” She whispered to the night. Omega’s eyes opened wide as he heard her thoughts from across the distance, and saw her closing the door to her cottage. This was something that had never happened before. Perhaps his abilities were improving with use and time. He decided to try to send his thoughts to her, something he had never attempted before. He cleared his mind and willed an image of his words into his mind instead. He pictured Waverly at the front of his mind, and using his internal desire as force, sent his thoughts out. He wasn’t sure if she would hear his message or not, but he hoped she would. Miles away, Waverly suddenly heard a voice in her mind. “Goodnight, älskling.” she heard in Omegas familiar deep timbre. A smile immediately lit up her face. She wasn’t sure if she was going insane or if he had managed to invade her thoughts, but either way she was glad for the small comfort of hearing his voice. She continued with her evening chores and then proceeded to get ready for bed. Omega wasn’t far from her mind for the duration of her waking hours, and later as she slept, she dreamt of him.

Meanwhile, Papa Emeritus was wide awake, embroiled in dark thoughts and full of internal conflict. He was wakeful through the witching hour, working on a plan to exact punishment on Omega. He couldn’t tell the ghoul that he was to be punished, least of all what the punishment would be. Papa knew what the outcome of that discussion would be and it wouldn’t be a happy ending for either of them. No, he couldn’t risk the life of his dear ghoul over some witless human woman who had managed to charm his ghoul into such disobedience. Papa’s eyes grew wide as the thought of what the Dark One would say if word of this were to spread to him and he shuddered at the notion. He would do everything in his power, call on every source of dark magick that he knew of, to ensure that would never happen. For now, however, he had to quell the baying for blood that would certainly arise from the clergy once word of Omegas defiance began to spread. And Papa knew it would spread like wildfire. The members of the clergy were always ready for the next dreadful rumor or half-truth. They would breathe their filthy notions into a simple fact and give it new life as a demented piece of juicy gossip. Most of the time, once the clergy had spread a rumor, the truth of the tale couldn’t be easily discerned unless it was investigated. Papa scowled at the memory of how many times he had been called on by members of the clergy to investigate a vile rumor that had been propagated by them. He sneered at the memory of how they had come to him in such states of disbelief and outrage, demanding he discuss each particular situation and dole out punishment as deemed fit. “Hmmmppphh…” he muttered to himself “they were the ones who deserved punishment.” Mentally dragging his train of thought back to Omega, he considered how severe he felt the penance needed to be. Papa couldn’t be too lenient in his sentence, as he knew the clergy would not be satisfied. He also didn’t want to be too strict on Omega, his trusted ghoul and longtime associate. The only ghoul who had ever earned his trust entirely and had never abandoned Papa. Papa sighed, placing his elbows on his desk and nestling his chin inside his hands, and continued to formulate a plan. Suddenly, a thought came to mind. An evil grin spread across Emeritus’ face as he realized just what punishment might work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Constructive criticism and feedback always appreciated and welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

Early the next morning, before the sun even began its ascent, a figure crept into the womans cottage. Waverly was sound asleep in her warm bed when she was awoken by a deep purring sound. She slowly opened her eyes to look around the room to locate the source. Suddenly, a cool hand covered her eyes, completely blocking her vision. Waverly shrieked as her entire body tensed and she began to panic. She hadn’t seen whoever was in the room with her, and she had no idea how they got into her cottage or what they wanted. She opened her mouth to scream again, but was stopped by a warm, soft set of lips pressed against hers. Waverly smelled a distinct scent as the warm lips ravaged her own and she melted into the kiss, all fear leaving her body in the instant that she identified her attacker. As he broke the kiss, she softly swatted his chest “You scared me half to death!” she scolded him, a blush creeping over her face at her sense of foolishness. Omega chuckled softly, sliding his solid arms around her waist and pulling her close to his body. He was careful of her injured ankle and she noticed. “My ankle is feeling better. It only hurts if I have overdone it. Thanks to your excellent care on the day I injured it.” she whispered as she pulled him in to steal another kiss. He rumbled deep in his chest, a sound which she took for approval. She smoothed her hands along the edge of his mask, tugging at it in a silent plea for him to remove it. She saw his eyes crinkle at the edges and she knew he was grinning behind the mask. She pulled her lips away from his and, using her best mock scolding tone, said “What’s so funny, mister?” Her attempt at being stern pushed Omega over the edge into full on laughter.

Waverly couldn’t help but laugh along with him, as the sound of his laughter was contagious. He slipped the mask off and laid it on the nightstand. He leaned in and gave her another peck on her lips before he slid off the side of the bed, wrapping a solid arm around her waist and taking her with him over his shoulder. Waverly squealed with laughter as he carried her across the cottage, all the while thinking what good sense she had for opting to sleep in her nightshirt last night. “Where are we going?” she questioned through her laughter. “You’ll see soon enough.” came his pleasant response. She could tell he was smiling and she was definitely curious about where he was taking her. He opened the cottage door and strolled through, further out into the fields. Waverly cringed internally at the idea that someone may bear witness to this frivolity. She knew the townspeople already held poor opinions of her. “Let them think what they will. Perhaps they are just a bit jealous of your lifestyle, hmmm?” she heard him reply cheekily. She swatted him again for invading her thoughts, and he playfully jostled her around on his shoulder, pretending to be injured from the blow. They both laughed at their silliness as he continued to travel along.

His forward momentum halted after a time, but being as her rearend was the only part of her that was facing in the same direction that he was, she couldn’t see where they were. Without warning, he gave her rump a playful swat and then stooped to stand her on her feet. She tried to bite back an involuntary moan as his hand made contact with her butt, failing miserably. He raised an eyebrow at her response and tried to ignore the twitching in his groin. He helped her steady herself to turn around. She inhaled sharply when she finally saw where he had brought her. She began grinning painfully at the sight before her.

Omega beamed at her, then slid her hand into his own and began walking. Soon enough, the two of them reached a table full of delicious looking breakfast foods. There was frittata, bacon, sausages, fried potatoes, waffles, fruits, yogurt, toast, muffins….so many foods she scarcely knew where to begin. He had even remembered coffee and tea, with cream on the side and fresh squeezed orange juice. There was a small table with two chairs, a beautiful flower arrangement and a setting for two. Omega walked her over to the table of food and the two of them chatted while they retrieved their plates and filled them with breakfast foods. He then escorted her to the table, carrying her plate for her and setting it down on the small dining table. He slid her chair out for her to seat herself, then seated himself, and they both dug into the delicious smelling food. They sat and ate, chatting intermittently, as the sun rose further into the sky. Omega leaned back from the table and patted his full belly. Waverly smiled at this silly gesture, but she, too, was feeling quite full. She sipped her coffee as Omega slid his hand across the table to take hold of her free hand. He rubbed his thumb across her own, as he stared into her beautiful eyes. Waverly could feel the blush spread across her face at his unmitigated attention, all the while feeling herself drowning in his blue gray orbs. Omega smiled at her and took his own coffee cup in hand, sipping from the strong dark brew as the two of them sat in companionable silence.

He sat his cup down after emptying the contents and then leaned towards the beautiful flower bouquet on the table. He pulled a lovely Iris out from the bunch and then stood up. He walked over to her and slid the delicate flower behind her ear, leaning in to press a soft kiss on her cheek. He then took her hand and helped her from the chair and the two of them went for a slow stroll around the fields and woods, chatting and getting better acquainted. Omega told her of his brothers, Papa and the clergy. Waverly made a mental note to ask for more details later. Waverly offered the story of being an only child who was raised by her grandparents, after her parents were killed. Omega was certain that this was why he had never seen another person with her. Her Grandmother had died some time ago, and her Grandfather had passed within the last year. He saw her eyes brim with tears as she spoke of the old couple and Omega drew her closer, wrapping a strong arm around her waist, to help vanquish her sadness.

As their walk concluded, and Omega was walking her up the path to her cottage, he paused and pulled her around to face him. “Thank you for a wonderful morning.” He said to her, as he took her chin between his thumb and forefinger. “No, you should receive the thanks. Such a delicious meal, and impeccable company.” She whispered, casting her eyes towards the ground. Omega closed the distance between their lips, and the two of them stood there, lost in a kiss. Omegas eyes slid shut as he focused on the soft feel of Waverly’s lips. She wrapped her arms more tightly around his waist, which encouraged him to do the same. She relished the feeling of safety she experienced when she was in his arms. He was a man of mystery to her, still, but she was looking forward to getting to know more about him. The two of them enjoyed a few moments lost in their passion. A figure watching them from the edge of the woods spent a few more moments spying on them before returning to the compound.


	8. Chapter 8

Papa Emeritus II stood at the edge of the field, watching the unfolding treason with great pleasure. His evil face twisted into a smirk at the thought of how this whole mess could easily be played against his younger brother, Emeritus III. Papa II considered how he could also play such treachery in his own favor, earning him consideration by the clergy, and perhaps unseating that undeserving brother of his. The wheels in his mind were already turning, planning how to use his discovery to his benefit.

Nearby, cowering in the bushes, was a middle aged clergy member. This unfortunate man just happened to be the one who saw Omega departing the compound before the first light of dawn. He had also been the one to report his finding to the first member of the ministry that he could find. Unfortunately for him, that ministry member happened to be Papa II, heading out into the garden for his usual early morning stroll, before heading to the dungeon to begin his usual rituals and studies. Papa II was well known among the clergy as having a short fuse and being a maneuvering tyrant. Being otherwise unable to explain his own presence in the compound so early in the day, the clergy member told Papa II of what he had witnessed of Omegas departure and Papa II had demanded that he accompany him in pursuit of the ghoul. The clergy member had agreed out of concern for his life. As he and Papa II had tracked Omega, he felt an almost blissful relief when Papa II had believed they had lost his trail. However, his heart had sank moments later when Papa II announced gleefully that he had found the trail again and the two of them had regrouped their effort. A short time later, they halted as Papa II raised a hand, palm forward, in the universal symbol for stop. The man had done as commanded and watched as Papa II kept an eye towards a small cottage at the edge of the field that butted up to the forest. The clergy member, feeling he had done his part, sank down into the grass beneath a tree and waited for further instruction. He shivered at the eerie sound of the second eldest in command laughing cruelly under his breath. The man was fearful of what sort of monster he had unleashed by helping Papa II track Omega, and he had a terrible feeling that it would be revealed to all of them soon enough.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Papa Emeritus III jolted awake to the sound of a fist hammering repeatedly on his chamber door. His eyes flew to the clock on the wall, which showed that it was only 8am. He had finally managed to fall asleep as the witching hour had closed over the slumbering town.

He had gone for a leisurely walk in his garden, enjoying the smell of the cool night air and listening for the sounds of the nighttime creatures. He watched the tiny bats as they weaved and danced in the moonlit sky. How he envied them and their freedom. No malice towards their fellow kind and no needless drive to destroy all of the beauty around them. Mortals, whose world he had been ordered to dwell in by the Dark Lord, were very difficult to understand at times. They were all here, sharing a common world, yet they killed each other in the name of various religions and in the name of capital and greed. They poisoned their world, and their own kind, in the name of gluttony and development. In their quest to make everything bigger and better, they had been blinded to the true cost of their goals. Like a legion of lemmings, marching over a cliff, they were becoming slaves to money and narrow minded behaviors. Papa III sighed, cringing inwardly at the horrible circumstances these humans created for themselves. So what exactly could his beloved Omega see in a human woman, anyway? Emeritus racked his brain, considering the human women he had known. He could certainly see the physical appeal. There was also the appeal of socializing and not being alone with one’s own thoughts for too long. When fatigue finally led him to his chambers, he had slept fitfully, at best.

And now, someone would dare to interrupt his slumber? He bolted out of his bed, wrapping his robe around himself and sliding his feet into his houseshoes. Whoever was at his door had better have a good reason for waking him at such an early hour. As he threw open the door, his face went ashen as he saw who was at his door. “Papa II”, Emeritus began with a slight bow “What can I do for you at such an early hour?” Papa II merely grinned viciously at his brother and pushed past him into Emeritus’ darkened chamber.

As Papa II seated himself on a plush sofa in front of a great window, he folded his hands neatly in his lap and locked eyes with his younger sibling. “It would appear” the older demon spat “that you and I have a shared interest.” “Oh? What interest would that be?” the younger sibling countered, feigning interest in what the old man was speaking of. Papa II had a sickening gleam in his pale blue orb and the younger demon felt a chill pass up his spine as the older ones gaze held steadily on his own. A smug grin spread across Papa II’s face and he raised his hands, steepling his fingers in front of him, as he growled “A certain wayward ghoul.” Emeritus took in a sharp breath, failing in his attempt to conceal his reaction from his brother. He knew that the ghoul in question was Omega. He must have left the compound before first light. Nevertheless, Emeritus pretended as though the old man’s statement meant nothing to him, as he folded his hands behind his back and walked across his chamber to his desk. As he seated himself, he smoothed back his hair, and said nonchalantly “Why would I have interest in a wayward ghoul?” Papa II chortled and began to rise from his seat. “Perhaps I was wrong about you being interested. I will report my finding to the clergy, as I am bound to do.” He said, bowing his head lightly as he made his way to the door. “Wait!” Emeritus III shouted, rising from his chair and moving towards the older man. “There’s no reason to involve the clergy. They have enough to attend to. Please, sit down and tell me all you know. May I offer you a drink?” Papa II’s face brightened at the sudden change of outlook from his younger brother. Papa II turned around and headed back to his seat on the sofa. “So, what is your plan for punishing this ghoul?” Papa II began a new conversation as Emeritus III strode towards the bar to pour himself a drink – and maybe one for the older man, as well.

After going into the cottage to retrieve his mask, Omega had embraced Waverly, planting a warm kiss on her mouth, then pressing another to the back of her hand as he said goodbye. He needed to return to the compound immediately. He had seen the old man watching from the edge of the woods. More so than seeing him, he had heard him, laughing maniacally and Omega knew the old codger had no good intent in his soul. As he made his way back towards home, he knew he would eventually need to alert Waverly, but he didn’t want to frighten her or make her worry needlessly. He pondered how he could protect her without alarming her. An idea popped into his head, and as he passed through the gates of the compound, he made his way to the room of his older brother, Air. He knew he could rely on him for assistance with some issues of magick. As he knocked on his brothers door, he heard his heavy footfalls before the door swung inward. Air eyed Omega curiously and said “To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit so early in the day, dear brother?” Omega bowed slightly and said “I need your help. With a protective ward and some sigils, as well. Please.” Air eyed him still, and Omega began to worry that he might refuse him. After what felt like an eternity, Air sighed heavily behind his mask and motioned for Omega to come in. “I will do what I can for your human.” Air said “She will need all the protection she can get now that Papa II is involved.” “What?!” Omega exclaimed. “How do you know that? And what do you know?” he continued. Air motioned for him to sit down at the table and he busied himself with retrieving the books and materials that would be necessary.


	9. Chapter 9

Omega and Air sat at the table, pouring over various books looking for the precise information they needed to form a variety of protective sigils and wards. As they scoured the books, Air told Omega all that he knew about Papa II’s involvement. Omega had considered questioning how he knew all of this, but for as long as Omega could remember, Air had been privy to information before he was ever told by another. Omega wasn’t entirely sure that he wanted to know exactly how Air had such foreknowledge – just the thought of it caused the little hairs at the back of his neck to stand on end. Instead of asking, Omega focused on listening to the information pouring from Air about the protective sigils and wards. He knew that things could go badly very quickly if he didn’t use them properly, so he was quite attentive. He wanted to be sure that Waverly was protected, as much as possible, when he wasn’t able to be with her. Omega wasn’t sure why he felt so worried for her, he just knew that the presence of Papa II was never a good omen.

Papa III and Papa II were still locked in a discussion about Omega. And the two had yet to reach an agreement on what punishment they felt would be acceptable to the clergy and fair to Omega. Papa II had no concerns for objectivity to Omega and he made that abundantly clear. He would prefer to drag the demonic halfling to the dungeon and exact a punishment in pounds of flesh. Papa III cringed inwardly at the thought of Papa II meting out punishment to any of his ghouls. The moment of disgust was followed rapidly with a boiling fury at the idea of anyone harming any one of his dear ghouls, but Omega most of all. Emeritus found his patience with the old man wearing thin and he felt a nervous energy gathering. He needed to be free of these rooms and these redundant ruminations. Papa III rubbed his chin, feigning interest in the old man’s blathering’s yet again, and then rose from his seat. Pulling on his jacket and his shoes, he hoped that he was making it profusely clear that he had other obligations. The message in his body language was not overlooked by Papa II, who also rose from his chair. He stopped directly in front of his younger sibling and locked his gaze directly onto the younger man as he haggardly said “We’ll finish this discussion later. I can see you have other appointments for the day.” to which he showed himself out of Emeritus’ chamber. Just as Papa III was about to exhale the breath he had been withholding, the older man stuck his head back around the door and said “I trust you will have a fitting penance in mind by then.” and then he strode down the hall.

Omega and Air finished their work and their conversation. Air had educated Omega as to what Papa II had seen and what he had sought from Emeritus. Omega was not concerned about the old man, nor any punishment he might receive for his perceived abandonment of his post. He was only concerned for Waverly and how that wretched old bastard might try to harm her in a last ditch effort to get to him. As Omega was ruminating on his worries, feeling his anger beginning to come to a slow boil, the door to Air’s room opened and in strode all 3 of his other brothers. “We knew you two would be holed up here. We want to know what’s going on. We’ve all just passed Emeritus in the hall and he looked like he was ready to spit fire.” Alpha spoke for the group. Air looked to Omega, waiting for his approval before he spoke to the others. Omega sighed heavily and ran his hand over his face, nodding slightly as his hand dropped back into his lap. Air motioned for the others to come in closer, and the boys all sat and discussed the situation. By the time the sun began to set again, the group knew the score and they knew what their next move needed to be. If ever there were a time that Omega was glad to have brothers who believed in the concept of all for one, it was now. He had a terrible feeling that before all of this was over, he was going to need each and every one of them. He only hoped that they would all be together at the end of the coming upheaval.

Papa III busied himself until late in the evening with the work that the clergy had accumulated for him. That lot always managed to find ways to keep him busy and on this occasion, he was very thankful for the opportunity to keep himself occupied. He had passed three of the ghouls on his way to the clergy offices and he hoped they could sense that something was bothering him. While he wasn’t ready to divulge any details to any of them, he hoped they would be on high alert. Emeritus knew that Papa II was up to no good – the old man never did anything from kindness of heart. As Emeritus continued to consider the possible motivations, it became increasingly clear that this was another power play by his older brother, wrapped in the guise of doing the good work of the clergy. A heavy sigh escaped Emeritus. He was growing weary of the constant battle for power within this compound. Someone or something was always baying for change of one sort or another. His work was never sufficient to satisfy some members, and least of all his power hungry older sibling. His face was grim and exhaustion was evident as he drifted slowly down the hall to his chambers later that evening. The moon was occluded by clouds tonight and its absence left an impenetrable darkness throughout the compound and the passage he was traversing. The candles lighting the hall at various points did little to light the dark spaces. As he passed a statue, a hand shot out from the darkness, wrapping around his mouth and strong arms encompassed his chest, dragging him into the darkness as Emeritus wrestled with his abductor.


	10. Chapter 10

Waverly was at her stove, working on canning some of the abundance from her garden, and watching the fall leaves as they danced across the field. It had been weeks since she and Omega had first crossed paths. She was always delighted by the little ways he would show his affections for her. Today was no different, as she had awoken to a beautiful bouquet of wildflowers in the vase that resided on her kitchen table. Her mind wandered back over this elegant man. She knew him as a man, as she had seen no evidence of his being any sort of demon. She sighed heavily as her rational mind screamed at her that she was being naïve and foolish. She sunk those thoughts back below the surface of her subconscious. Omega had been nothing but a gentleman and the two of them were engaged in a courtship that most women only dreamt of. Her cheeks brightened with color as she thought of the heated kisses and passionate embraces that the two of them had shared. But, they had shared nothing more than that physically. They had not shared in the carnal pleasures that they both desired. A frown spread across her face as she began to ponder why. Perhaps he was toying with her or perhaps this was all a lead up to something more sinister. She didn’t want to think such terrible things about someone who had been so caring and tender with her. She broke her thoughts off and pushed her mind back to her work. A trickle of sweat was working its way down her back as she pulled the last of the heated cans from the hot water bath. She chuckled with a satisfied exhaustion evident in her voice as she considered how her hard work would allow to her to eat well all winter long. As the sweat bead worked its way down her back, her tired mind began to imagine it was an elegant ringed finger sliding down her skin. She shuddered at the thought of such contact with him. Her entire body began to respond to her wayward thought and she cursed under her breath as the fire spread in her belly and the warmth spread outward. “Omega” she moaned as her fingers found purchase against the delicate flesh of her bosoms and began to slide slowly down to the hem of her dress. As she pushed the fabric up and over her hips to grant better access, she closed her eyes and imagined he was here with her, pleasuring her and encompassing her with his strong frame. Another moan left her throat and she felt it prudent to take her activities to more private rooms.

She made herself comfortable, tossing her dress to the floor and spreading out in her bed. Her mind wandered, and as she became more focused on her actions, her mind took control and lead her further into a dreamscape with Omega. Her fingers stroked her delicate skin and began to trace patterns around her firm buds. She took a finger into her mouth and sucked on it greedily, imagining it was something else, considerably larger and throbbing. “Mmmmm…” she moaned loudly. She snapped her eyes shut as she slid her moist finger down to trace around her erect nipples, the sensitive skin of her breasts begging for more attention as she blew a cold stream of air across them. She lingered on them, lavishing attention on them before sliding her hands down to find her velvety folds. Her body was tingling with sensation and now the fire that was burning in her belly was spreading, being coaxed along by her own ministrations. Her fingers kept a rhythm of their own, stroking to the images of him in her mind; him riding her and her submitting to him, becoming a writhing electric puddle in time with his animalistic rutting. At this thought, the dam broke and she rode the orgasmic wave as long as she could, breath caught in her throat and fingers deftly coaxing the last shudders out of her exhausted body. As soon as she could catch her breath, and with eyes heavy with sleep, she pulled the blankets up over her and slipped quickly into the world of dreams.

In his own bed, engrossing himself in studies of ancient magick, Omega felt a twinge in his mind and was overcome with an erotic sensation. Not quite understanding where these thoughts and sensations were coming from, he closed his eyes to try to focus his mind. He was rewarded with a glimpse into the source of those maddening thoughts. He found himself receiving a well formed transmission from Waverly’s thoughts. He had inadvertently managed to slip into her thoughts again and, lascivious Lucifer, he couldn’t have asked for better timing. He was inundated with visions of the two of them in the midst of love making. He had no idea how she knew some of these positions and motions, but he was not going to deny that he found it arousing. There was no way he could deny his reaction to her thoughts, as the evidence was hard as steel against his thigh. He growled deep in his throat at the ache he felt building up inside of himself at the images. He wasted no time in releasing himself from the confines of his trousers and he willingly took matters into his own hands. He had been feeling quite overwrought with sexual frustrations over the past few weeks and this was a welcome opportunity to relieve some of the pressure. It wasn’t to say that he wasn’t gladly abstaining from physical contact with Waverly, as he was more than glad to wait. He knew it would make things even better for them once they were ready, and able, to cross that self-enforced barrier. He wanted to know more of her intimately, but he was more interested in knowing more of who she was inside, in her mind and spirit, before they involved the physical realm. He slowly lay his head back against his headboard, closing his eyes and letting out a heavy sigh as his hands found their usual rhythm. He continued to stroke himself, tightening his grip on his girth and increasing the speed, focusing on the sound of her voice saying his name. Thinking of her soft skin and her warm hands, her sweet lips and full breasts. Focusing in on the images in her mind, he realized he could hear her heavy breathing and her hastened heartbeat. He also very clearly heard her moan “Omega!!” in a low, breathy manner. His eyes flew open as he realized that he was intruding on more than just thoughts. The idea that the two of them, miles apart, were thinking of one another and riding out the waves of sexual bliss was enough to push him over the edge.


	11. Chapter 11

Papa Emeritus II was pacing the floor of his study, considering what his next step should be. He knew the window of opportunity to use the rogue ghoul’s actions against his brother was small. He needed to take advantage of it quickly. The clergy were always interested in a good bit of gossip, he thought, as he stroked his chin. He knew exactly what he needed to do. He summoned one of the ghouls to his chambers. When he heard a soft rapping at the door, he replied with a stern “Come in.” The door swung inward and he clasped his hands in front of himself, waiting to see which ghoul had responded to his request. He noticed the tall stature and the smooth and slow gait. This was the Air ghoul and Papa II was pleased to see him. He knew this ghoul to be obedient and punctual, which meant his instruction would be followed to the letter with haste. This was the ideal ghoul for the job and so Papa II called him forward to provide him with a message that was to be delivered to the lowest ranking member of the clergy. Air listened carefully to the message and waited until he was released by Papa II. 

 

As soon as his feet hit the carpeted passage, Air made haste to get to the hallway to Papa III’s rooms. He knew that Papa III would be returning from his work for the clergy. He always worked until late in the evening and liked to return to his chambers as the hour grew late. Air found a hideaway in the passage, tucked behind a statue, which was protected from the candlelight from the various sconces that lined the hallway. Securing himself in the niche and quieting his breathing, he waited for the time to pass. Air didn’t have long to wait until he heard Papa III moving through the passageway, still a distance away and sauntering along. As soon as Air had seen Emeritus glide past him, he emerged from his hiding place and quickly contained the Anti-Pope in his strong embrace, his hand going over the painted mouth in an effort to keep suspicious noises to a minimum. Emeritus struggled some at first, but as soon as Air began to push him along the corridor towards his chambers, Emeritus calmed somewhat and walked along begrudgingly. Air was focusing on containing Papa III and what he needed to do next as they reached the door of Papa’s rooms. As they stood in front of his door, Emeritus fished the key out of his pocket, sliding it home and swinging the door open in one deft movement. After Air had moved the two of them through the entry, he used his leg to push the door shut, hearing it lock on its own as the bolt made contact with the plate. Now he released Emeritus, who turned to look at his assailant, his mismatched eyes growing wide with surprise and then glowing with…..some emotion. Air wasn’t sure if it was anger or intrigue. Air bowed down before Emeritus and as he rose to his full height again he blurted out “I am sorry for the frightening confrontation in the hallway, your Unholiness, but I have a message that you must hear urgently.” Emeritus raised his eyebrow then turned and motioned for Air to continue. 

 

After Air had divulged Emeritus of the details of the message he was to deliver from Papa II to the clergy member, the two formulated a plan. Air informed Emeritus of Omegas concerns for the human woman and of his plan to protect her at all costs. Emeritus growled in discontent as Air discussed the particulars of the situation between his ghoul and the human. Air could sense the palpable dislike rolling off of Emeritus in waves, but felt that Emeritus might come to understand if only Omega would show the Anti-Pope his true emotions. Air knew of Omegas precarious role in the ministry and he knew that Papa III was solely responsible for his continued participation. Air often worried for his younger brother, concerned about the toll that this lifestyle was having on his mental faculties. Air felt as though this woman, Waverly, could be a much needed light to the wandering soul of his brother and he would support Omegas efforts to the end – if only to see him happy. 

 

Air only hoped that he could sway the opinion of Emeritus before Papa II had time to turn the clergy against Omega and Emeritus himself. The sparkle he saw in Emeritus’ eye when he spoke of Omega told Air that the unholy leader had a soft spot for his brother. Using that knowledge to his advantage, and having heard the confession of how he truly felt for this woman from Omegas own mouth, he felt he could turn the tide of the events that were threatening to topple the ministry as he knew it. His shoulders sagged at the thought of the coupe that was under way and what it could mean for all of them. Air could not bear to live another lifetime under the rule of the heartless Papa II. 

“So you say he truly cares for this woman?” Papa spat incredulously. “Yes. He feels greatly for her, your unholiness. He feels….happiness when he is in her company. He feels a stirring inside of himself to do better and push himself to do more than he felt capable of. She inspires him to live life and enjoy its bounty.” Air reasoned. Emeritus stared with his mouth hanging open as Air spoke. “H…he…Omega…..is he in love with this woman?” Papa fearfully whispered. Air shrugged his shoulders and raised his hands palm up as he reasoned that he had no idea how much Omega cared for Waverly, only that he knew that Omega was quite infatuated. Emeritus nodded his head deftly, trying desperately to believe that his ghoul was only captivated by this woman…..this Waverly. By the end of his conversation with Air, Emeritus knew what he needed to do. And he was terrified of the prospect. 

 

Having finished his business with Papa III, Air continued on to complete the task that was demanded of him by Papa II. He and Emeritus decided it would be best if he finished the desired errand in order to keep Papa II from becoming suspicious. As he walked through the ministry buildings, he had a strange sensation in his heart. He couldn’t tell if it was elation or dread, but he hoped it was the former. As he closed in on the clergy offices, he practiced the message he had been entrusted with, including the minor changes Emeritus had made to the missive. As he worked the door handle to the offices, Air silently hoped to himself that Papa II never learned of his deception. A dreadful chill ran up his spine at the thought of what his punishment would be if he were found out to be a traitor to Papa II’s cause.


	12. Chapter 12

As the sun rose over the field again, Waverly was out strolling in the late autumn air. She enjoyed this time of year, and the chill of the morning that colored her cheeks, but her mind was troubled. She stuffed her hands deep in the pockets of her cardigan as she continued on in thought. It had been several weeks since she and Omega had met. Her world had changed vastly in such a short amount of time. So it surprised her, to the point that she began to worry, when Omega began to visit her less frequently over the past week. She became even more alarmed when he told her that he could not explain his reasons just yet, but that he would when it was safe. She didn’t like his usage of that word, or the fear that was quite palpable on his being when he said it. She had demanded he tell her what was going on and made it quite clear that she would not be kept in the dark on matters of her own safety. The two of them had quarreled, with Omega leaving in a huff and Waverly being quite worried. That had been two days ago and Waverly had not seen or heard from him since then. The two of them had managed to open a sort of psychic connection and had been getting quite proficient at communicating with each other using only their minds. Over the past few days, however, her connection to him had been severed. It felt like a heavy, dark void in her mind and when she tried to mentally push through and send a message to him, it felt like static, instead – an obtrusive sound that caused her to break the communication immediately. She had to admit that she was becoming increasingly worried for Omega’s safety more than her own. 

She hadn’t slept much the previous evening because her dreams of him were vivid and frightening. She had pondered her sudden propensity for dreaming at all, which had become especially pronounced since Omegas arrival. She was entirely certain the timing was not a coincidence. This time, she dreamt of him in a dark room, with the only light being offered by a scant amount of far scattered candles of varying shapes and sizes. He was draped over a large altar, bound and gagged, fully clothed and masked - and unconscious, from what Waverly could discern. She could hear rhythmic chanting, as quiet as whispered prayers, coming from somewhere in the room, but she couldn’t see a source. Her heart was racing as she progressed further into the room, cautiously turning in all directions to be sure she wasn’t walking into a trap. As she got closer to Omega, she could see that he wasn’t unconscious, after all, but he wasn’t responsive to her in the least. As she came closer, still, he finally turned his head and she could see his eyes shining from behind his mask. His eyes were not the normal pools of mirth or lust that she was accustomed to. Instead his eyes mirrored something more sinister – anger, hatred…and fear. Waverly clapped her hand over her mouth to stifle the scream that was trying to wrench its way from her throat. Her eyes stung with tears as she stared into Omegas face, her mind not processing what she was seeing. She flailed fearfully and spun her head to the side rapidly as she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder. The owner of the hand obviously meant business, as the grip was vice like and demanded her attention. Before Waverly could see her assailant, she awoke. 

 

Emeritus was up with the sun, which was very out of character for him. As soon as he arose, he began preparing for the day, dressing in his more formal robes, but leaving off the mitre for the time being. He wandered down the vestibule towards the kitchen, hoping to find a cup of coffee or tea, anything to help wake him fully before the day began to unfold. As he entered the kitchen, his nose alerted him to the presence of hot coffee. He opened a cupboard and removed a mug, then made his way toward the piping hot brew at the far end of the counter. As he wrapped his hand around the handle of the coffee pot, a Ghoul shot up from the other side of the island counter, startling him and almost causing him to drop the pot of burning hot liquid. “Knulla!!” Papa III spat out loudly. “Earth! What have I told you about sneaking up on people?!” he admonished the small ghoul. Earth, startled enough to jump visibly and squeak audibly, promptly dropped his head and bowed to Emeritus. “Forgive me, Papa.” he said softly as he placed a tin of cookies on the counter. “I just thought you might enjoy a few cookies along with your coffee.” he finished as he withdrew his hand. Papa exhaled raggedly and dropped his own head. “No, Earth, it is I who should be asking for forgiveness. I was startled and thought you were up to your practical jokes again. Please forgive me………..and join me for some coffee and cookies?” Papa said, winking at the small ghoul, knowing full well his love of cookies and all sorts of sweets. A gentle smile spread across Earths features as he gathered up the cookie tin and headed to the small table. Papa poured another mug of coffee and joined the ghoul at the table. The two of them enjoyed their sweets and coffee in companionable silence, watching the sun rise, neither questioning or judging the other or their motives. 

As he took the last sip from his mug, Papa’s mind wandered back to the task that he must undertake this morning. His heart pounded and his mind raced at the thought, but he knew he must follow through – for his position and his peace of mind, but more importantly, for his dear ghoul, Omega. As he stood to take his leave, Earth gripped his hand unexpectedly and looked into his face, eyes pleading with him. “Papa” Earth spoke timidly “Would you care for another cookie?” and he leveled his gaze to the table with importance. Emeritus began to shake his head no, but then something on the tabletop caught his gaze. It was…..a message, spelled out in cookie pieces by the small, butt clever, ghoul who was still gripping his hand, almost painfully at this point. Papa’s eyes widened at the realization. There was clearly something amiss, so he shook his head in the affirmative, sat down and said out loud “I think a few more cookies would do wonders for our spirits, don’t you agree, Earth?” The small ghoul, beaming from behind his mask, simply let go of Papa’s hand and patted his shoulder as his leader seated himself again. Earth fished a few more cookies from the bag as Emeritus began to decipher the message. His mind reeled at the idea that he had been sitting next to Earth the entire time that the petite ghoul had been working on his message, but he hadn’t even noticed. His mind was scattered to the winds and he knew that if he were to see his mission through successfully, he would need to gather his wits.


	13. Chapter 13

Earth gazed out the window, mindlessly nibbling on cookies while Papa would occasionally steal glances out the window while still working to decipher the cookie message. As the last piece of the puzzle clicked into place in his brain, Emeritus had to stifle the urge to shout “A-Ha!” The idea of himself as a demonic Sherlock Holmes caused him to chuckle slightly to himself, which garnered a peculiar look from Earth. Papa repeated the message in his mind to be sure he understood it. “You are being followed. You are being watched – right now. The elder is stalking the younger.” As his mind realized the content of the message, the little hairs along his arms and neck stood at attention. He cleared his throat and looked to Earth, whose eyes were wide with fear and patted the young ghoul on the arm. “I think if I eat any more cookies, I will burst.” Emeritus joked. “I am going for a walk in my garden. Papa II may come looking for me. If so, would you please advise him of my whereabouts?” As he said the older demons name, Emeritus heard a slight rustling of robes in the hallway behind him. He smiled as he realized that the old goat had been waiting in the hallway, spying and likely hoping to follow Emeritus to his next stop. His smile faltered as he hoped that his deception was successful and Papa II would head to his garden to find his next hideout. That would buy him time to take care of the mornings activities. As his hand slid down Earths arm, the young ghoul motioned with his hand for Papa to look under the table. As Emeritus glanced carefully under the table, he noticed a small brown bag with no marking or other adornment. He nodded curtly to the ghoul and took his leave of the room, sliding the brown bag under his cloak. 

Omega was still asleep and dreaming of his fiery muse. As a smile stretched across his face, a hand deftly reached out and grabbed the ghoul by the arm. A set of normally twinkling blue orbs flew open to reveal storm clouds, a mixture of sleepiness and fear, swirling in them. As he fixed his eyes on whoever was in the room with him, his look quickly changed from a expression of alarm to a glare of disgust. The man standing in his room was as much an accomplice to the clergy as any among them. Omega regarded him cautiously, however, as he knew this man would take no concern with reporting his every word or gesture to the clergy, or worse, to Emeritus himself. “How can I help you?” he calmly asked the man. The man was a short and rotund man, fidgety and sweaty, and always nervously gazing around. The man leaned in closer to Omega and motioned for the ghoul to lean closer to him. Omega was not certain that getting any closer to the man was a wise idea in his current position. Instead, the ghoul raised himself from his bed to his full impressive height, crossing his toned arms across his broad chest, and leaned his head slightly towards the man, nodding to indicate that he should continue. The sweaty and anxious clergy member nervously licked his lips and then began to speak in hushed tones. “I have some information that could prove to be very….ah….beneficial to you and the cause of your current leading cleric. I believe that you could safely deliver the message to Papa III, but you must be warned that you are being watched – and followed.” The man nervously wrung his hands and then wiped his sweaty palms down his pants legs. Omega frowned behind his mask, not sure whether he trusted this man, or his message. But, he said the message could be of importance to Papa III, which brought mild concern to Omegas mind. What if Emeritus were in trouble or, even worse, in danger? Omega would never, could never, forgive himself if Emeritus came to harm because of his failure to act. The ghoul nodded for the man to continue, clasping his hands behind his back and leaning down closer to the man to indicate that he was listening. 

“Papa II has plans in the works to usurp Emeritus’ power and reclaim the antipapal mitre as his own. He also has plans to use your lady friend as a weapon to lure you all, including yourself and your ghoul brothers, into his trap.” the man visibly paled as he spoke, and Omega wasn’t sure if it was from fear of Papa II’s plan or from fear of being found out as a traitor. Either way, Omega didn’t have time to worry about such things. “Details. What details can you provide?” he practically growled at the man. The chubby man cleared his throat nervously, and quietly, then continued “He has been watching her house, keeping an eye on your comings and goings, as well as those of Emeritus himself. He plans to take his revenge on you all.” “His revenge – what revenge?” Omega questioned. “Papa II feels that you and your brothers orchestrated a coup against him in order to install Emeritus III into his position. He feels you all betrayed him and his plan is for you all to meet your punishment together, as he feels you all betrayed him in unison.” Omega could feel the knot that had been lingering in his stomach for days now grow tighter and he realized that the time for hesitation and delaying were over. He looked the man in his eye, to be sure that he understood that he knew he was, and softly replied “Thank you. You should probably go now. And be careful.” The man nodded in a curt manner and then proceeded to show himself out into the passageway. Omega sat down at his desk and began to try to open a mental link with Waverly. He hoped that she would be open to his mind still and that his silence hadn’t closed her to him entirely. 

 

Waverly dropped the plate she had been drying when she felt him slipping into her mind. She stepped gingerly around the shattered plate and moved towards the dining table. She sat down at the table and quickly calmed her mind, so that the link between them would be strengthened. As her mind opened to him further, she could sense the distress in his own mind. “Waverly?! Are you there?!” Omega was practically shouting into her mind. She winced a little at the volume in her mind. “Yes. I’m here. Unlike yourself, I don’t just disappear into the night.” she snipped at him, venom obvious in her words. Omega took her verbal jab in stride, knowing that she had no idea what was unfolding in his world. He lowered his volume and softened his tone “”I am sorry for the sudden drop in communication. I have missed you…..more than I am free to say just now. I must tell you that you are in danger. It is my fault, and I am sorry, but for now we must focus on keeping you safe.” 

Waverly felt her heart beat increase as she heard him relay the message. “In danger? What sort of danger? What is going on?” her thoughts were jumbling together and Omega was struggling to keep them in order, or get a thought in edgewise in response. “Calm down, min kärlek. We must focus and put a plan into place. We are all in danger now and we must work together. I will be bringing my brothers and Emeritus together for a meeting. We need a covert location, as we have acquired a spy. Do you know of any place we could meet?” Omega prompted. Waverly closed her eyes and rubbed at her temple, her head beginning to hurt with the stress of danger and fear. The image of a building popped into her mind, and Omega saw it clearly. ”What is this place? ” he questioned gently. ”It’s an old barn, at the edge of the forest, south of town. It used to belong to my grandfathers family, but as he was the last living member of his family, it has been abandoned since his passing.” Waverly replied. ”Is it safe? Can you get there on your own?” he countered. ”Yes. It should be quite safe, as it is set back into the woods somewhat and is far from any other houses or farms. I can get there on my own, but I would need to leave soon. Is it safe for me to travel by day?” she asked. Omega considered her question and responsed ”Yes. It should be safe for you to travel by day. Leave now. I will gather the rest together and we will meet you there as soon as we can. If you get there first, find a safe place and remain out of sight. Don’t advertise your location. Understand?” Omega stated. ”Yes. I understand. But I am scared, Omega. Can you tell me anything before tonight?” she begged. ”No. It’s not safe and I don’t want to put you in additional danger. I am so sorry for putting you in this position. If I could change this outcome........” he began. ”Please don’t say it” Waverly said ”because that would mean that you and I would have never met. I don’t regret a thing. Don’t you regret it, either. I’m leaving now. You should get moving, too.” she finished softly. Before he could reply, she had severed their connection. He would just have to tell her when he saw her again, he thought to himself, and began the work of contacting the others.


	14. Chapter 14

Omega and the others moved stealthily through the woods. Whether the six of them would be missed by the clergy any time soon remained to be seen. With the help of some free food and booze, as well as the attentions of some of the female clergy members who would later be paid handsomely for their efforts, they hoped to keep the clergy, and Papa II, busy for some time. As they finally saw the barn that Waverly had described coming into view, Omega let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. Emeritus spoke low into his ear “Are you sure this woman can be trusted? Can we be certain this isn’t a trap?” “Yes, Papa. For the millionth time, she wouldn’t harm us.” Omega growled with tension and frustration. Emeritus raised his gloved hands in a gesture of surrender and then fell back into step with the other Ghouls. Air had a large knapsack thrown over his shoulder, but he still kept pace. As they reached the side of the barn, they were met by a nervous, but composed, Waverly. She was brandishing a pitch fork and she looked like she meant business. When Omega stepped toward her, she dropped the weapon and ran to him. He enfolded her in his arms, not caring who saw their interaction. Papa had to bite back a low growl that was lingering in his throat. Instead, he ushered the other ghouls into the building while Omega and Waverly spoke softly. 

When the two rejoined the group that was now safely tucked away inside the barn, they were greeted with unabashed inquisitiveness. “What’s this big secret meeting all about?” Earth piped up. “Yeah” seconded Alpha “Why’d we have to march a million miles into the woods to meet your lady friend?” he questioned half-jokingly. “I think we’re all curious as to why we’re here.” intoned Papa. “I think we should all give them both the benefit of the doubt.” Water declared. Air only nodded his head in agreement. Waverly sensed that they were all somewhat apprehensive about her, but she didn’t know why. She sensed outright anger stemming from this man they all called Papa, and, honestly, she felt a little intimidated by him. But, this was important to Omega and he told her they were all in danger, so she stuffed her concerns back down and focused. Omega stepped forward and grasped Waverly’s hand, staring deep into her eyes as his hand connected with hers. She felt a warmth, like an electric current, move through her, straight into her chest. She smiled softly at him and then raised her eyes to look around at the others in the room. She had lit two small lamps and they were burning on top of a small barrel in the center of the large room. Without realizing it, each of them had taken up a position in a half circle, with no one having their back to the door. “Quite the defensive bunch.” she mused to herself. 

Omega cleared his throat and began to speak. “Papa Emeritus III.” he looked at his dear Emeritus. “Brothers.” He looked each man in the face and a gave a sweeping gesture to indicate he meant all of them. “I would like for you to meet Waverly.” He said and gently tugged on her hand to bring her in front of him. She looked to each set of eyes and nodded softly. Each face held a different reaction, most of them being mainly kind in return. Papa, however… it felt like he was gazing directly into her soul when she looked into his eyes. She had to avert her gaze, she felt bare in front of him, down to her soul. Omega saw the interaction and softly pulled Waverly closer to him. He approached Papa and stood directly in front of him, his arm still firmly around her waist. “Papa….Is there something you need to say to me…..to us?” Papa could feel the anger burning through him, his eyes feeling hot and his hands clenching at his sides. How dare Omega question him like that in front of the other ghouls! He was at the end of his wits with this ghoul and his ridiculous interest in this woman. Papa glared at the both of them, his face getting hotter with each second that ticked by. “Now that you mention it, dear Omega, I do have a few concerns. Since you asked, I suspect that I should elaborate.” Papa said gently as he walked closer to the couple, his crooked finger coming to rest under Waverly’s chin. She had to call on every inner reserve of strength and composure that she had not to angrily shake her face away from his finger. Who did this man, albeit a strange looking man, think he was? She wasn’t his property to handle as he saw fit. Instead, Waverly smiled sweetly at him, while squeezing Omegas hand with extra gusto. Omega had noticed the increase in pressure on his hand, and now he was silently hoping that Papa was almost done with his scrutiny, as he wasn’t entirely sure that his hand would survive this meeting otherwise. “What do you know of this woman, Omega? How do you know that she is trustworthy? And not only with the secrets of our sect, mind you. What about the weight of the secrets of your heart, Omega? Can she be trusted with the enormity of that responsibility?” Papa scarcely breathed as the words left his lips. His eyes had grown wide and moist and he was now staring at Omega, his hand dropping to his side. 

Omega’s eyes widened at Papa’s question, his mouth gaping behind his mask, but his lips failing to emit even a single word. Waverly looked at Omega, her own face full of questions, and then she looked back to Emeritus. Omega was still trying to formulate an answer when he heard Waverly begin to speak. “He has no reason to trust me. Yet he does, still.” Waverly began softly, as if she were just considering these ideas for the first time. “Just as I had no reason to trust him, until he risked his own safety, and his identity and his place within your sect, to rescue me from harm.” Her brow was furrowed and her hands were shaking as she clasped them together in front of her. “Just as we all have no reason to trust each other. I scarcely know you. And you barely know me. Yet, we find ourselves here, preparing to fight for our safety and our right to live as we chose, not as is demanded of us. We are preparing to work together, to stand up against a common foe, and unite to defend ourselves.” A soft chuckle escaped her as she finished her thought, then she looked up and walked in front of Emeritus, staring directly into his mismatched eyes. She reached out and grabbed his hand with both of her own, wrapping her delicate fingers around his leather bound ones. “I am elated to know that you are such a concerned and considerate leader. I know that means that you care for these men.” She stated as she looked around at Omega and his brothers. “I care for Omega, too.” She said as she turned to smile softly at him. “And I hope that, in time, I will grow to care for each of you in your own way…that you will grant me that opportunity. But, for now, I think we need to focus on whatever or whoever this immediate threat is. Wouldn’t you agree? I can assure you, I wouldn’t be here if my intentions weren’t honorable.” Waverly finished, still holding Emeritus’ hands in her own. Papa III was strangely enamored with this lovely woman. Emeritus pondered what he knew of this woman, and what his ghouls had shared with him. She was so headstrong and outspoken, willing to put her own concerns aside until the concerns of the group were addressed. She was every bit a kind soul and he could sense the qualities in her that Omega would find attractive. He was absentmindedly chewing his lower lip while considering these things, staring at the floor as though it held the answers to all of the questions in the universe. Waverly gently squeezed his hand, waiting for his response. He looked up into her eyes; a soft smile playing across his painted lips, then patted her hand gently. “Yes, my dear. You are right, of course. Here I am, worrying about fidelity from a woman who has clearly chosen her side in this battle. Forgive me – all of you.” Emeritus finished, looking around the room. Then he walked towards Omega, still holding Waverly’s hand, and carefully passed her hand along to the distressed ghoul. Patting the top of their enfolded hands, he nodded politely at them and then returned to the center of the room. Omega drew Waverly into his arms again, wrapping his arms around her waist, as the both of them turned to face Emeritus, who had begun to speak to the group. “My ghouls, my family, I am sure you are wondering why we are here tonight. Hmmm?” A soft murmur moved around the room; Papa III tucked his hands behind his back, pacing around the room slowly, as he began to inform the group of the dangers they all faced, himself and Omega most of all.


End file.
